If You Only Knew
by Major Zazu Fangirl
Summary: Saifuu. AU. What more do you need to know? I'll pick up the chapter pace... eventually...
1. A dans l'étranger à mon coeur

If You Only Knew  
  
Disclaimer – LOOK AT THE BACK OF THE CASE!!! IT'S ALL THERE!!!  
  
Okie-dokie, for any of you who have ever heard of me before, you should know that I'm crazy! -_- Anyway... My craziness did something good for once! I had this dream about Seifer and Fujin, and at first I thought that was weird. But THEN I thought how perfect they would be together! ^^ And that's how this started! It's gonna be an A/U fanfiction. And what better place for them to fall in love than HIGH SCHOOL!?!? ^_^ Oh, yeah, they're all either 15 or 16. I'm too lazy to figure out what grade that is, so could someone tell me? I'm shutting up... now.  
  
Notes: This starts at the end of September and Fujin has both eyes and no speech impediment. (I'm too lazy to write like that...)  
  
Oooh, yeah! ( blah blah blah ) is thinking! ^^  
  
  
Fujin moved her hair out of her face and sighed, ( Too much homework, not enough hours in the day. ) She shook her head and continued to fill in the blanks in her math homework. Fujin was in her usual spot in the cafeteria, and doing what she usually did: starving herself so she could finish her homework. Since she was in all the honours, she had nearly four times as much homework then most of her friends, the friends that homework mostly cut off.  
  
"Hey," it was Raijin, someone Fujin could almost call her boyfriend.  
  
She looked up slightly from her work, gave a little nod meaning "Hello," then got back to work.  
  
Raijin shrugged, "I give up."  
  
"I'm really busy," Fujin said quickly and she put away her math and took out a piece of paper and a book.  
  
"You should eat something, ya know?" he paused, "You're starting to look pale."  
  
She started to write on the paper, "I'm fine."  
  
"And you're getting skinny."  
  
"I like being skinny."  
  
"You're gonna get sick."  
  
"Everyone gets sick."  
  
Raijin looked at the food bar, "I'll buy you something to eat, how about a cheeseburger?"  
  
"I'm vegetarian and no."  
  
"What about a salad? Look, it costs even less."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Come on, you should eat something. Tonight's the dance."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Homework."  
  
Raijin groaned, "Half of this stuff isn't due for weeks!"  
  
"I'm getting it done now," Fujin continued to write.  
  
"Come on, come with me and I won't bother you while you're doing your homework for a week."  
  
Fujin looked up then sat up straight, "Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah, just wear a nice dress, show up, and dance."  
  
"... All right," Fujin stood up, "I have to get ready for Social Studies."  
  
Raijin got up and kissed Fujin on the side of her lips, "See ya," he waved and walked away.  
  
"Bye," she said quietly as she waved.  
  
Fujin left the cafeteria and went to her locker on the second floor with her pile of books of papers. She turned the lock so it matched up with her combination, then she opened the locker... or at least she tried. The locker wouldn't open. Fujin banged on the locker with her fist and tried again. "Argh!" Fujin pulled on the handle.  
  
Someone banged on the locker... hard. Fujin opened the locker and sighed, "Oh, finally," she looked at who had let her open her locker. It was a boy, tall enough to be a man. Fujin covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh... thank you."  
  
He shrugged and rolled his eyes.  
  
Fujin smiled weakly, "It's a, umm... new locker," she stuffed her books in her locker without looking away from him. Since she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, she had dropped all the books in her locker on the floor, "Oh!" she kneeled down to pick up what she had dropped.  
  
He sighed, "Whatever you say," then walked away.  
  
Fujin looked up from her piles of books and watched the figure walk away. She could feel her face begin to turn red. Fujin shook her head as she took out her Social Studies book. ( What's wrong with me now? ) She put her hand on her forehead and sighed, ( Maybe Raijin's right, maybe I'm getting sick... who was he? Oh, why didn't I ask for his name or something? Stupid, Fujin, real stupid )  
  
The bell rang, ending Fujin's train of thought, "Oh, yeah! Gotta get to class."  
*dies* I WANTED TO WRITE MORE BUT I'M TOO LAZY!!! Anyway, what did you think? I'm sorry if it's a little crappy, but I actually started writing this in Math Class. -_- I HATE math class! Well, I hope it will get better. Please REVIEW!!! Flames are accepted, just don't be TOO mean. Oh, well ^^.  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	2. Rassemblé par destin ou études social

If You Only Knew  
  
Disclaimer - ... I OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII!!! Lawyers: Ahem. Me: ... Nevermind.  
  
Lessee... anything to bring up? Nope, I guess not. So, on with the show!  
  
Fujin sat down in the seat in the corner of her Social Studies class, as she usually did. She didn't know many people in the honours class, the rest of her friends were in ordinary Social Studies. Luckily, because of the dance, the last class was cut down to 20 minutes. Fujin only had to spend twenty minutes alone in the corner.  
  
Fujin opened up her book and sighed. She couldn't think straight, that boy she saw... whoever he was, he couldn't get out of her mind. He was staying there, and Fujin couldn't do anything about it. And as if it couldn't get any worse...  
  
"All right, class, we have a new student," the Social Studies teacher, Mr. Donlow, looked at the boy Fujin had seen earlier, "This is Seifer Almasy, he just transferred here today. Now, we have a lot of work to start. Seifer, take a seat over there," he pointed at another seat in the corner, the one next to Fujin.  
  
( Oh, great ) Fujin sighed in her head as Seifer headed for his seat.  
  
"All right, as you know, today we're starting the project assignments. They will count for 30% percent of your grade. They will be partner projects and after I announce the pairings I'll give you your assignments," Mr. Donlow sat down and picked up a piece of paper, "Okay... Diana and Lynne, Joseph and Marie, Brian and Adam, Becky..."  
  
"... Jerald and Mika, Kary and Marissa."  
  
Fujin raised her hand, "Excuse, Mr. Donlow, my name wasn't called."  
  
"Really?" he looked over the list, "... I guess I forgot to put your name in. Oh, and..." he shrugged, "Well, at least this evens out. You're with Seifer," he stood up and started to hand out the assignments, "You have until October 18th, you may start as soon as you get your assignment."  
  
Seifer looked at Fujin, "So you're who I'm paired up with?"  
  
She nodded, "Y-Yeah," her voice was hushed.  
  
"... You're that girl who couldn't get her locker open... aren't you?"  
  
Fujin's face turned red, "Yeah."  
  
Mr. Donlow handed them their assignment. Seifer looked at the first page, "Let's see... We have to construct a model of the Eiffel tower, write a 5-page essay on it's history and importance to France, and then write a 5-page essay on French architecture and landmarks."  
  
"So... do we just plan everything out today or something?" Fujin said quietly.  
  
He shrugged, "I dunno..." he wrote his name on the paper, "That's reminds me, who are you?"  
  
"I... I'm..."  
  
"Come on, I don't have all day."  
  
She looked down at her desk, "Fujin Kazeno," she muttered.  
  
Seifer began to write, "F-U-J-I-N?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Fu...jin" Seifer put down his pen, "There, so are we going to do it at my house or yours?"  
  
Fujin blushed, "What?"  
  
"My schedule's completely booked during the day, so we'll have to work on it after school."  
  
"... Oh," she nodded, "Okay."  
  
"How's... Friday night? five to nine, ten or something?"  
  
"Uhh, all right," she played with her hair, "I'm sure I could get some suplies... from my sister."  
  
The bell rang, ending the class, and also ending the school day. Mr. Donlow sighed, "Class dismissed."  
  
Everyone began to leave, mumbling about their projects. Seifer shook his head, "Never thought this day was goin' to end," he put the papers together and then looked at Fujin. He moved the hair that had fallen out of place back behind her ear, "See ya," he got up and left.  
  
Fujin blinked, then did the only thing she could, sigh.  
  
*yawns* I'm so tired, I reeeeaaally need some sleep. Now, let's get down to business. Give me a good review, and you get photos from the cast's "Truth or Dare" party. ^^ R/R!  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	3. Seifer sur l'esprit

If You Only Knew  
  
Disclaimer - Me, in Grade 3: *clears throat* If I owned Final Fantasy VIII, which I do NOT, I would get rid of everyone and everything except Seifer, Fujin and a bed, so the whole human race would depend on them. Oh, yeah, I'd also leave them some wine. *bows* Thank you. Teachers and students: O.o  
  
*yawns* Wake me up when it's over, mmm'kay? (And thanks for the reviews, by the way! ^_^)  
  
Note - I should've had this up two days ago, but I kept uploading and nothing showed up. RAGE! *kicks random person*  
  
Fujin rushed home with one goal: to find a dress. She ran up to her room, not even looking at her family that was spread throughout the house. She barged through the door and begun to dig through her closet.  
  
"What are you doing?" it was Fujin's twin sister, Sora. (A/N: I'm SOOO creative)  
  
"Looking for a dress."  
  
"Seriously?" Sora kneeled down next to her, "Why?"  
  
Fujin pulled out a short black dress, and threw it in her quickly-growing "No" pile, "I'm going to the dance."  
  
Her sister looked eager, "With...?"  
  
Fujin ran her hand through her hair as she decided where her strapless blue dress belonged, "Raijin," she put the dress down in the "Maybe" pile.  
  
"Ooooh!" Sora ruffled up Fujin's hair, "My lil' sister has a date!"  
  
"I'm only a minute younger than you," Fujin pushed Sora's hand away, "And I'm just going so he'll stop bothering me when I do my homework."  
  
"Yeah, sure," she laughed, "What's the theme?"  
  
Fujin shrugged, "No theme, normal dance."  
  
"Then you shouldn't wear something so fancy, how 'bout I lend you something?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
Sora stood up and pulled Fujin up, "Come on, Fuu!"  
  
"No, I'll be okay, really! Let go of me!" Fujin yelled in protest as Sora dragged her to her room, "SORA! STOP IT! SORA!!!"  
  
Fujin's older brother, Jarred, (A/N: Need... better... names... *dies*) walked down the hall, en route to his room, "Calm down, ya brat."  
  
"Shut up!" Fujin groaned, "Sora! Let go!"  
  
"No, I have something perfect for you!" Sora pulled Fujin into her room and opened her closet. She took out a baby-blue halter top and and black mini-skirt, "You would look SO cute in these!"  
  
"You want me to WEAR that?" Fujin looked confused.  
  
Sora handed her the shirt, "You don't like it?"  
  
"It's a little... little."  
  
"You have the exact same body as me, it'll fit you perfectly," she looked at Fujin closely, "Unless you gained weight."  
  
"I've hardly eaten anything, how could've I?" Fujin looked at Sora's hand, which was still hanging onto her arm, "Could you please let go of me?"  
  
Sora sighed, "Fine, but only if you try it on! You'll like it, I promise!"  
  
"..." Fujin rolled her eyes, "How do you do that?"  
  
Sora squealed, "OH! I can't WAIT to see how you look!" she giggled as she left.  
  
Fujin shook her head and began to change. ( Come to think of it, do I have anything to do on Friday? Hmm... I don't think so. Oh, yeah, I have to get supplies... Sora's into art and that kind of stuff, she should have some... popsicle sticks and glue...) Fujin sighed ( So... his name was Seifer... I would've known that earlier if I wasn't so phobic about blurting out something stupid... but why am I so afraid around Seifer??? ) she shook her head as she finished putting the halter top on ( What's wrong with me? Every time I hear that name it feels like... like my legs are going to break off, yeah, something like that. Maybe... maybe I'm catching something. Jarred was sick last week, maybe I caught what he had... ) Fujin zipped up the skirt and looked in the mirror ( Hmm... not that bad ) she flattened out her shirt and sighed ( I don't feel so great, maybe I should stay home tommorow... but... ) Fujin blushed and covered her mouth (Am I in...? )  
  
"Fujin! What's taking you so long!?" Sora banged on the door, "Are you going through my stuff!?"  
  
"I'll be out in a second," Fujin ran both her hands through her hair and laughed quietly (Nah, it can't be )  
  
... Seifer didn't even show up... -_- I hate myself. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. Scout's honour! *remembers she's not a scout* Oh... then, umm... Saifuu Fan's honour! -_- You get the point. Oooh, I actually can't wait to write the next chapter. Fujin in a halter top and a miniskirt, won't Seifer be happy? ^_^  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	4. Un moment aiment ceci avec vous

If You Only Knew  
  
Disclaimer - I ALMOST owned Final Fantasy VIII, but noooo, I just HAAAAD to sell it to SQUARESOFT! Oh, yeah, I don't own "A Moment Like This" either. ;_; I love that song!  
  
Right now, it is 11:10 PM, I am extremely tired, but this is for the good of Saifuu! *falls down on knees* I am not worthy, I am not worthy...  
  
Woooo! Longer chapter! ^_^ God, I hope people are reading this. ;_;  
  
The song will be played in between these: ((blah blah blah))  
  
Seifer looked over the assignment as he talked with his cousin, Squall Leonhart, (A/N: ...) on the phone.  
  
"You already have a project? Dude, honours must suck," Squall sighed, "Who'd you get paired up with?"  
  
Seifer thought for a moment, "Fujin Kazeno."  
  
"Whoa, sucks to be you."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"... Are you BLIND or something? Her face scares the hell out of me! Fujin is a total witch! Acts like one too. And you know what else, she--"  
  
Seifer hung up.  
  
"That was mean, Squall shouldn't have said those things," it was Seifer's little sister, Vivian.  
  
Seifer looked at her, "I thought I told you to stop listening in on my phone calls."  
  
She sighed, "You hung up on him. You didn't want to hear what he was saying anymore," she smiled and put her hands on his shoulders, "You like... what's her face, don't ya?"  
  
"Vivian, if you listen in on my calls one more time--"  
  
"Avoiding the question!" Vivian screeched in a sing-song voice.  
  
Seifer dug into the pocket in his trench coat and pulled out a ten-dollar bill, "Go away and you can have the money."  
  
Vivian took the money out of his hand, "Merci, mon frere."  
  
Seifer looked at his watch, "7:12... dance starts soon," he leaned back on the sofa ( Should I go? I'm not a great dancer, and I don't have a girlfriend to dance with... and I don't really like the girls here anyway ) Seifer looked at the ceiling and rolled his eyes ( Wow, I knew Squall was an idiot, but he shouldn't have said all that about Fujin. Maybe she's kind of plain and maybe she blends in with the crowd... ) Seifer groaned ( Great, one step closer to becoming Squall. Okay, scratch that. Fujin's... well...)  
  
He sighed and shook his head, "... I need a word..."  
  
*** Fujin's house ***  
  
"Fujin! If you're going, you better go now!" Sora yelled from down the stairs, "You ready yet?"  
  
"All... right," Fujin walked down the stairs slowly, trying to keep her balance. Sora lent Fujin her black high-heels, and Fujin was just having the time of her life trying to walk in a straight line, "I'm not so sure about these shoes..."  
  
Sora smiled, "You look great!"  
  
Fujin laughed weakly, "Okay, whatever you say."  
  
"No, really!" Sora moved Fujin's hair out of her face, "There, perfect!" she giggled, "Come on, let's go."  
  
By the time Sora was already at the door, Fujin was a few steps away from the stairs, "Ahh!" she tripped and fell on the floor, "Ow..."  
  
"..." Sora looked up the stairs, "Jerrad! We need a ride!"  
  
*** The Dance ***  
  
Fujin was practically glued to the punchbowl for the longest time. (A/N: Sounds like me... if we actually had a punchbowl at our school dances -_-) She looked up at the clock ( 7:55... Raijin's still not here ) She looked around ( Where is he? )  
  
The song that was playing stopped, and a new one came on.  
  
(( What if I told you it was all meant to be? Would you believe me? Would you agree? ))  
  
Fujin crossed her arms ( I've been standing here for 20 minutes, I look like a total idiot )  
  
(( ... So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy... ))  
  
Someone tapped Fujin's shoulder, "What are you doing alone?"  
  
Fujin looked at who that 'someone' was, "Seifer?"  
  
(( ... A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime... ))  
  
"What are you doing here?" Fujin asked.  
  
Seifer shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure, you?"  
  
"Waiting for someone."  
  
"... Oh," he picked up a glass of punch, "Is it spiked?"  
  
Fujin shook her head and laughed quietly, "No, I'm pretty sure it's not."  
  
(( ... For that one special kiss, oh I can't believe it's happening to me... ))  
  
Seifer gulped down the punch quickly, "Would you like to dance with me?" he blurted out. ( Oh, great, here it comes )  
  
(( ... Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this... ))  
  
Fujin's face turned pink, "Y-Yeah, okay," she walked closer to him. But because of her shoes, she lost her balance and fell into Seifer's arms with her head against his chest.  
  
( Wow... she's so soft and light... ) a small smile appeared on Seifer's face.  
  
(( ... Everything changes, but beauty remains... ))  
  
Fujin stood up straight, but fell back down again, "I-I'm sorry, it's th-these shoes," she tried to stand up straight again.  
  
"No, it's okay, just stay like that."  
  
(( ... I can't explain. Well, I may be dreaming, but 'till I awake... ))  
  
Seifer slowly placed his hand on the lower part of Fujin's back, as, at the same time (and speed), Fujin was putting her arms around Seifer's neck.  
  
(( ... Can't we make this dream last forever? And I'll cherish all the love we share... ))  
  
Fujin didn't want to move at all, the way they were together, right at that moment, felt perfect. She just wanted to fall asleep, like a baby in her mother's arms, while Seifer just never wanted to let go.  
  
(( ... For a moment like this, some people search forever... ))  
  
"So, uhh..." Seifer attempted to strike up a conversation, "What are we making the Eiffel Tower out of?"  
  
Fujin shrugged, "Popsicle sticks and glue, I guess..."  
  
"Okay," he nodded, "Well... uhh..."  
  
(( ... Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this... ))  
  
Seifer looked up ( What's wrong with me? It sounds like something crawled down my throat and died... )  
  
(( ... I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall... ))  
  
It was almost like the two changed places. Seifer was panicking and stuttering, as Fujin was calm and laid back, almost without a care.  
  
So why, so suddenly was Seifer so worried? He has danced with girls before, and he just met Fujin.  
  
And on the other hand, Fujin has never danced with a boy before, so how come she wasn't frozen like the first time her friends and her sister danced with boys?  
  
Maybe it was because when they first danced with boys, they were 13. And at the time, all Fujin could do was watch, standing by the punchbowl.  
  
"Seifer?" Fujin said quietly.  
  
"... Yeah?"  
  
Fujin looked up at him, "Have you ever danced with someone before?"  
  
(( ... So let me tell you this... ))  
  
Seifer nodded.  
  
"Hmm," Fujin put her head back down, "You're a little uptight..."  
  
( Uptight? ) Seifer blinked, has anyone ever called him that? Well, probably once or twice, by some guy in his class. But a GIRL calling him uptight? To him, it just didn't sound... accurate. Especially since when he first met Fujin his idea or HER was uptight.  
  
(( ... Like this, some people a lifetime for a moment like this... ))  
  
Seifer wanted to ask her the same question, but... no words formed ( ... Maybe she's right, how come I can't talk to her? Maybe it's just the music, it's probably just making me nervous )  
  
"But..." Fujin smiled, "I sorta like you like that."  
  
(( ... For that one special kiss, oh, I can't believe it's happening to me... ))  
  
( ... Wasn't expecting that... ) Seifer looked down at the angel in his arms, "Thanks...?"  
  
She laughed almost silently.  
  
(( ... For a moment like this... o-oh, like this... o-oh, I can't believe it's happening to me... ))  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
(( ... Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this... ))  
  
The music faded away, but Seifer and Fujin still stood together, holding each other for dear life.  
  
And why?  
  
It's God's little secret.  
  
... WHAT WAS I THINKING WHEN I WROTE THAT LAST LINE!?!?!? *dies* Oh, well, I've been working on this chapter for nearly two days. I didn't pay attention in Science class to think about what should happen. Now I'm dead. (I die a lot, don't I?) Anyway, *bows down* PLEASE REVIEW!!! It feels like I'm writing for one person. Thanks for the reviews, Platinum Angel! They makes me... SO HAPPY!!! *breaks out into tears* WAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	5. Larmes pour vous

If You Only Knew  
  
Disclaimer - *runs around wearing sign saying "I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII"*  
  
*falls asleep* Zzzzzzzz... so... tired...  
  
( Oh, man what time is it? ) Raijin rushed down the hall to the school gym ( Made it! Hope I'm not too late... ) he looked at the clock ( Ah, Jeez, it's almost 8, Fujin's probably pretty ticked... huh? )  
  
Earlier in the day, Raijin saw Fujin talking to a blonde man near her locker. And there he stood, with a girl in his arms. Even in the dark, Raijin could tell that girl was Fujin.  
  
Raijin, of course, was infuriated. He never admitted it, but he loved Fujin, and after all they've been through, he had thought she loved him back. Well, any dreams he had of that just shattered before his very eyes.  
  
"Fujin!" Raijin walked up to Seifer and her.  
  
"Raijin?" Fujin looked at him, "It's about time!"  
  
Raijin grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Seifer and out of the room, "Get over here."  
  
"Raijin! Wait!" Fujin staggered her way behind him. About half-way out, one of her shoes fell off, and the other near the doorway.  
  
Raijin pulled Fujin into the hallway, "What were you doing!?"  
  
"Dancing."  
  
He crossed his arms, "And who was that?"  
  
"What does it matter to you?" Fujin shook her head, "I was just dancing."  
  
"And you couldn't have waited for me?"  
  
"I was sick of standing in the corner near the punchbowl," she scoffed, "Where were you!? I looked like a complete idiot!"  
  
"There was traffic! I just can't believe this, you've known me since kindegarten and you won't do anything with me. Then I come here and you're dancing with some person you've known for less than a day in clothes like that!"  
  
Fujin groaned, "My god, Raijin, I was just dancing!"  
  
"This is just unbelievable," he sighed in frustration, "Okay, about that deal. I have a new offer: stay away from me, and I'll stay the hell away from you."  
  
He scoffed in disgust and walked away. Fujin stood there for a few seconds in disbelief, then ran into one of the classrooms so no one could see her cry her eyes out.  
  
Seifer left the gym, holding Fujin's shoes which took him awhile to find in the dark with all the people crowded around. He looked around the hall and heard soft crying from one of the rooms. It was the band room, and when he entered, he saw Fujin, head on one of the chairs, tears muffled by the wood.  
  
"Fujin?" Seifer walked up to her, "Are you okay?"  
  
Fujin looked up at him. Her eyes were red and tear-soaked, similar to her face. She said no words, only her tears could talk for her.  
  
"Hey, come on," Seifer looked over the desk nearby for tissue ( ... nothing ) he sighed, put her shoes down, and kneeled down in front of her. Seifer gently embraced Fujin, letting her tears fall on his shoulder.  
  
And there was that feeling again, that "perfect" feeling. And this time, Seifer wasn't afraid. He just wanted to hold her like this forever.  
  
Seifer put one hand on Fujin's back and ran the other through her hair. He just wanted to tell her something, anything.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"You're gorgeous."  
  
Right down to something as worn out as "Heaven's missing an angel."  
  
But could he? No. The time just wasn't right. Besides, Seifer's was still looking for that "perfect" word. Any other word he used to describe her wasn't good enough.  
  
Tears continued to shed from Fujin's eyes, but she had that "perfect" feeling when she was in his arms again. It didn't stop the tears, but it calmed her down.  
  
"Fujin!" Sora rushed around the hall, "Fujin! Where are you? We really think we should get go-" she saw Seifer and Fujin together through the window in the door. After a few seconds of confusion, she smiled and walked away, "I'm sure she'll get home fine."  
  
Okay, that chapter sucked, but give me a break! I nearly popped a vein writing the last one! -_- I'm no good at writing long stuff quickly. Yay! This is on someone's fav. list! ^_^ I'm so happy! Thankies, Plat Angel! (Can I call you that? I'm THAT lazy) Review, pleeeeeeze!?  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	6. Peutêtre on le cense être

If You Only Knew  
  
Disclaimer - I've said it a million times, in a million different ways, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!! *holds up Rasberry (treasured childhood teddy bear)* 'Cept this.  
  
-_- My other fanfiction has this many chapters, and has about 30 reviews... this... does not. *falls down on knees* I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!! But either way, I'll keep writing this, some people seem to like it a lot! ^^ Thankies! Oh, yeah, and I'm having the time of my life writing this! SAIFUU FOREVER!!! Stupid Seiftis. -_- What's so great about Seiftis??? RAGE! *kicks same random person* Hmm... I'm going to call you Buggy. "Buggy": ... Okaaay...  
  
Fujin's tears stopped sooner than they would've if Seifer had not been there with her. Seifer offered to walk her home, and she gladly accepted his offer.  
  
"So, that's what happened," Seifer looked at her.  
  
"We've been friends for a long time... maybe more," Fujin shrugged, "I didn't really know."  
  
"Hey, you'll be okay," Seifer sighed, "Me, I've been dumped 9 times. I should be a veteran by now."  
  
Fujin laughed, "Really? 9 times?"  
  
"Maaaybe 10, I think I lost count."  
  
"... That doesn't sound right..." she said quietly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She shook her head, "It's nothing... well, here's my house."  
  
"It's huge!" Seifer looked shocked, "How many people live in there!?"  
  
Fujin looked up, "Well... there's me, my sister, my brother, my parents, and my grandma... six people."  
  
"... It looks way too big for six people."  
  
"Well..." Fujin sighed, "We have an extra room... my younger sister passed away a year ago..."  
  
Seifer was almost speechless, "... Oh... I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"I... guess I should go now," Seifer suggested.  
  
Fujin looked down at the ground, "Okay..."  
  
( ... She looks pretty depressed... ) he paused his thought ( Maybe I should do something... I'm no good at this... ) a cold drop of sweat ran down the side of his face ( Oh, god... she's so beautiful, I really have to do something... )  
  
"Are you... going home?" Fujin asked.  
  
"Just a second," Seifer searched his jacket for a piece of paper and a pen, he managed to find a small piece of paper and an almost dried-out pen. With no flat surface to use, he did his best to write on the paper. Seifer gave Fujin the paper, "It's my number."  
  
Fujin took the paper and glanced over it, her eyes then could only rest on Seifer, "Th-Thanks."  
  
"Maybe we could," he shrugged, "Do something sometime."  
  
"All right."  
  
"I'll see you tomorow, 8, library? I was thinking maybe we could find some books for the project."  
  
Fujin just nodded.  
  
( ... Oh, damn, here I go... ) Seifer moved Fujin's hair out of her face and gently pressed his lips against her forehead. You wouldn't exactly call it a kiss, it was too rushed. Either way... for those three seconds the whole world felt like it stopped, like nothing was wrong, like the whole world was hand in hand, singing and laughing together.  
  
Seifer smirked, "Well, bye."  
  
Fujin went bright red and nodded, "Mmm-hmm."  
  
He waved and walked away ( Oh, man... well, it wasn't like I could just leave her there without doing something... )  
  
Fujin felt her face, it was warm, much more warmer than usual ( What a crazy day... ) Once he had left her sight, she smiled and laughed quietly ( I have a feeling this is going to be a GREAT year... )  
  
... THAT CHAPTER WAS COMPLETELY POINTLESS!!! Hmm... come to think of it, I spread out less than one day through six chapters... -_- Woooow. *sigh* Oh, it would rock if MY boyfriend would do that... wait... I don't have a boyfriend... ;_; Oh, well, I'm THE most annoying person on earth, what did I expect? ... Time for me to shut up.  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	7. Estce que ceci a pu être de l'amour?

If You Only Knew  
  
Disclaimer - I'm pretty sure I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, taking into mind my name is not on the case ANYWHERE.  
  
I don't really have anything to bring up, so I'll stop talking... now.  
  
Fujin returned Sora's clothes and shoes as soon as she could, although she liked them (minus the shoes) she felt more comfortable in what she normally wore. She changed into a blue sweater and a pair of black pants, then took out her homework to finish a few questions.  
  
Fujin had missed science that day, she had been so stressed lately she had been missing classes. She had to make up for it quickly, so she took out her science book and began to look for the pages. Sora invited herself in, "So... who was that?"  
  
Fujin looked at her sister, right then it was almost like looking into a mirror. Sora had her hair down and was wearing simple clothes, like Fujin.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Sora put her hands on her hips, "The boy you were with, who was that???"  
  
"Oh," Fujin looked back at her homework, "Seifer Almasy."  
  
"Never heard of him."  
  
"He transferred here today."  
  
Sora looked confused, "Huh?" she shook her head, "I don't get it... I thought he would be a boyfriend you've been hiding or something! You two are WAY too cute together to have just met TODAY."  
  
Fujin looked away from her sister, hiding her pink face. Sora smiled, "Ooooh!" she hugged her sister, "My lil' sister has a crush!"  
  
"I really wish you would stop talking like that," Fujin sighed and concentrated back on her work.  
  
But it was pretty hard with Sora teasing her.  
  
*** Seifer's house ***  
  
( That... was... a... big... mistake... ) Seifer had his head on the desk in the corner of his room.  
  
There was a knock at the door. He sighed and sat up, "Come in."  
  
The door opened, revealing who had knocked: Seifer's mother. She walked up beside him, "It's hard to tell you're even here, you're too quiet tonight. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's nothing."  
  
"'No, it's nothing,'" his mother repeated, "Girl trouble, isn't it?"  
  
Seifer looked confused, "Huh?"  
  
"You use the same excuse for every problem, 'No, it's nothing' means you're having a problem with a girl."  
  
He rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I have homework," they both said at the same time.  
  
Seifer raised one eyebrow, (A/N: my bro can do that) "Wow, you've invaded my brain in 15 years... I've heard it usually takes 18."  
  
She chuckled and kissed her son's cheek, "I'll see you tommorow morning, okay?"  
  
Seifer picked up his science book and looked over it, "Well, I missed Science today... I'm gonna have to do twice the work tonight," he opened up his book to the page assigned to read, "And we're learning..."  
  
*** Back to Fujin ***  
  
"Human Reproduction???" Fujin shrugged, "Okay..." she skimmed through the first page and then flipped to the next page. Her face turned red, "Oh my..."  
  
*** Back to Seifer ***  
  
"God," Seifer looked through the chapter, "... Forget this, the teacher can just..."  
  
*** Back to Fujin ***  
  
"Repeat all this in class," Fujin looked at the clock, "... It's getting late... I have to get to..."  
  
*** ... Seifer... ***  
  
"The library at eight, I should go to sleep."  
  
(A/N: Yes, that WAS stupid... I hate writer's block... waah)  
  
*** The next day ***  
  
Fujin was at the library at 8 o'clock, sharp. Maybe, after all of her experiences, she should start coming casually late as well.  
  
She found a book very quickly, and while leaning on one of the shelves, Fujin read the book.  
  
Several minutes later, Seifer had come in. He rushed through the rather large library (for a high school, anyway) looking for Fujin. He spotted her after awhile, and walked up to her. Fujin looked up from her book, "Hi."  
  
He smiled, "He--" a group of older students walked by, one accidently, not even noticing it, pushed Seifer, putting him into a rather... "uncomfortable" position.  
  
One hand on her shoulder, the other on the shelf, and his lips just inches away from hers. A million thoughts ran through his head, telling him what to do.  
  
But after his mind was running a mile a minute, it froze, as did he. He couldn't do anything but stand there.  
  
And although Fujin was scared half to death, their was still that other half... what would you call it?  
  
Happy? Well, you could say that, but who would use a word like "happy" to describe what she was feeling?  
  
... Carefree perhaps? Yeah, that was the right word. Nothing else mattered, she only cared about him.  
  
But what was this feeling BOTH of them were feeling? It wasn't "perfection," that was the feeling they felt when they were in each other's arms. This was...  
  
Love?  
  
*shoots self* Why, oh, why couldn't I have written more!? I feel so mad! -_- Well, at least I got to day 2. ^_^ It felt like it took forever... I'll try to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P. Review!  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	8. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour vou...

If You Only Knew  
  
Disclaimer - If I owned Final Fantasy VIII, the world would end. Waaah, no fair. I also don't own "Everything I do," and I'm not sure if you can play it on the guitar but let's pretend you could!  
  
Reviews! Yay! *swims in reviews* *laughing maniacally* If you give me more I'll invite you all over to swim in my review pool!  
  
ARRGH! Science test next week! RAGE! *kicks Buggy* Buggy: OWWW! DAMMIT!  
  
Oh, lord, how Seifer wanted to kiss her. She was so close, it sounded so right, but could he? Would he?  
  
"I, umm..." Fujin whispered nervously, "Found a book."  
  
Seifer mentally kicked himself ( What are you doing you idiot!? MOVE! ) he quickly moved back and cleared his throat, "Well... you want to find a table to work or something?"  
  
Fujin nodded slowly, "Okay."  
  
Seifer cleared his throat again, but was interuppted by the second bell. Fujin looked at the clock, "Oh my god, is it Wednesday? Oh, great," she handed Seifer the book, "If I'm late for Art one more time Mrs. Calith is going to have my head on a plate. Bye."  
  
Seifer watched as Fujin walked away, everything about her seemed so perfect. Of course, most guys wouldn't call a girl with short platinum hair and scarlet eyes "perfect."  
  
Pfffft, what did THEY know? (A/N: "Pfffft," who cares if isn't a word, it sounds funny! :D)  
  
*** Lunch-hour ***  
  
It was a nice day, nice for autumn anwyway. It was warm, it was sunny, no one really wanted to be stuck inside. After eating quickly, Fujin went outside.  
  
This time of year was so beautiful, the leaves had already begun to fall, leaving the ground bright and welcoming to those passing through. With each step she took through the leaves, it almost sounded as the quiet strums of a guitar invited her further. As she continued on, the strums got louder, they begun to feel so real...  
  
Well, they were.  
  
There sat Seifer, the shadows of the tree he was under covering him. He was playing a guitar, and beautifully... perfectly... Fujin couldn't help but smile. She was scared, but walked up to Seifer, "Hi."  
  
Seifer abruptly stopped playing to look at her, a grin formed on his lips, "Hey, Fujin."  
  
"You... play the guitar?"  
  
He nodded, "Sort of, my grandfather taught me," he moved over a bit and patted the now vacant spot on his jacket, "Sit down."  
  
Seifer took her hand and pulled her down, "I've always wanted to be a musician. But... most of the songs I can play I don't know what the words are... I can only strum."  
  
"But... it's not a song without any melody."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right... uhh.... let's see... I think I know... 'Everthing I do...'" he strummed on the guitar, "Look into my eyes... uhh... you..."  
  
"Will see?" Fujin suggested.  
  
"Oh, yeah, yeah. You will see, what you mean to me... Oh, damn..."  
  
"Search your heart, search your soul," Fujin said, beginning to sound like she was singing, "When you find me there..."  
  
"You'll search no more?" Seifer said, in a confused tone. Fujin nodded, "Okay... I know this... umm... Don't tell me it's not worth trying for... you can't tell me it's not worth dying for..."  
  
"You know it's true," Fujin sung softly, "Everything I do..."  
  
They smiled at each other, giving each other a cue to sing, "I do it for you."  
  
Fujin looked down and laughed, "You're pretty good."  
  
He sighed, "But I can never remember the words, and I can't sing. On the other hand..." he looked at her, "You have a nice voice, you can sing really well."  
  
Fujin blushed, "Th-Thanks."  
  
"Just need a little more power in your voice and you'd be great!" Seifer looked at his guitar, "Hmm, kinda outta tune..."  
  
"What's this?" Fujin pointed the back. A flat, square piece of metal with an inscription was on it.  
  
"Huh?" Seifer looked, "Oh, my grandfather bought this guitar for me when I was 11 and had an inscription put in it."  
  
"I can't understand it..."  
  
"It's written in Russian, of course you can't," he shrugged, "Unless you know Russian, which I'd have to doubt."  
  
"... Are you Russian?"  
  
He nodded, "Somewhat..." he looked at the inscription, "It's says 'Never give up, because what you're reaching for is right beside you.'"  
  
Fujin held her legs up to her chest, "I'm sorry I had to leave. I'm taking extra classes so I have to stick Art before everything else on Wednesdays."  
  
"It's okay," Seifer quickly tuned his guitar, "Here's the deal, there's a music competition going on. The thing is, if I get into the finals, it'd really bring up my chances of getting a record deal later on. Only problem is, of course, I can't really sing. I'm more of an instrumental person, you know? Getting complicated with the instrument."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Seifer smiled, "I... want you to sing 'Everything I Do' with me."  
  
Oooooh, aren't I mysterious? *dies* I'M TOO DAMN OBVIOUS!!! I'm about 95% sure all of you knew that was going to happen... on second thought... make that 97.5%... yeah... that sounds right. And Seifer is part Russian, I must be REALLY hyper. *eats more sugar* ARRGH!!! SCIENCE TEST NEXT WEEK!!! RAGE!!!!!!!!!!! *kicks Buggy* Buggy: YOU *another word for female dog* FROM FIERY, CRIMSON HELL!!! MZF: O_O ... Do you speak with Zazu often? (Refer to other fanfictions in which I am a character)  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	9. Me voici, juste moi et vous

If You Only Knew  
  
Disclaimer - I still don't own FFVIII and "Everything I do..." why can't I own anything that's kickass!?!?! (Me no owny "Here I Am" either ;_;)  
  
Booyaka! (... why did I just say that?) I got to go to Playland (amusement park) yesterday! I ate a large order of fries and then went on the Roller Coaster!!! ... I don't feel so great. Ughhh... (Yay! My chapters are getting longer! ^_^)  
  
Booyaka again! CANUCKS WON!!!! WOOOOOO!!!!! I'm so happy! ^_^ My school had this huge rally, nearly 150 (I know, it seems small, but we don't have that many people at my school) came to the side of the road holding signs and screaming for the Canucks. We got over 219 honks, and one from a limo! ^_^  
  
Fujin looked confused, then pointed at herself, "... Me?"  
  
Seifer nodded, "Yeah!"  
  
"But... I can't sing!"  
  
"What did you just do?"  
  
Fujin shrugged, "Just messing around."  
  
"If that was messing around," he smirked, "I can't wait until you REALLY sing."  
  
"I can't sing! I already told you!" Fujin began to turn red, "Not in front of people."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "So suddenly I'm not a person."  
  
"A LOT of people," Fujin explained, "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to pass."  
  
Seifer sighed, "What can I do to change your mind?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I know there's something I can do."  
  
"There's nothing," Fujin repeated, "Sorry."  
  
"What about..."  
  
"No," she moved her hair out of her face.  
  
He hit his forehead, "I'll figure out something... I'm sure there's something that'll change your mind.."  
  
She shook her head and sighed, "I should get ready for class, I'll see you later."  
  
Fujin stood up and walked back to the school. After watching her walk away, Seifer looked down at his guitar, "... Huh..."  
  
*** After school, on Fujin's way home ***  
  
Books in her arms, bag on her back, and the song she sung with Seifer stuck in her head. She would've said yes, but she knew she couldn't sing with only one other person in front of a large audience.  
  
But she knew Seifer was up to something.  
  
*** Seifer's house ***  
  
As soon as he got up to his room, he pulled out some sheet music from under his bed. After finding what he was looking for, he took out his guitar and began to play the song he had found, "... The strumming's fine... Now to remember the words..." he sighed, "It's gonna be a long night."  
  
He picked up the phone, dialed the number of one of his friends, and waited for him to answer, "Hey, Irvine? Listen, can you get a microphone and stuff in the caffeteria tommorow...?"  
  
*** The next day, lunch ***  
  
Fujin was seated across from two of her friends, Rinoa and Quistis. Quistis smiled at her, "It seems like I haven't seen you for so long... we've all been too busy."  
  
"I saw Fujin yesterday," Rinoa paused, "With a guy!"  
  
"Really?" Quistis became interested, "Name, Age, Height, Looks, now!"  
  
Fujin blinked, "Well, umm... his name's Seifer Almasy... he's 16 I believe... he's... very tall... blonde hair, green eyes..." (A/N: Sounds like she's talking about me :P 'cept I'm not a he... and my name's not Seifer Almasy... and I'm 13 :P)   
  
"Fujin, you're blushing!" Quistis giggled, "Rinny! Is he cute?"  
  
"Looks like Fujin thinks so."  
  
Fujin covered her face, as much as possible with two hands. Her face was so warm, it felt like it could've burst into flames any moment now.  
  
"Could I have your attention, please?" it was Irvine, a microphone in hand, standing in front of a microphone stand, and a couple of speakers. He got a bit of feedback, then started speaking again, "All right, St. Tennyson High (A/N: I believe we have a school around here with a name to that effect...) we have a special, short musical number for you," he sighed, "And if you don't like Bryan Adams I suggest you leave, let's have a hand for Seifer Almasy singing 'Here I am!'"  
  
"Seifer?" Fujin, Rinoa, and Quistis all said together. A few confused comments came from the other students.  
  
Irvine put the microphone in the stand as Seifer came in with his guitar strapped around his shoulder. Even more confused whispers, mumbles, and mutters filled the air. As he looked over his 'audience,' he gave Fujin a longer look.  
  
Then a smile.  
  
"Here I am - this is me  
There's no one else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true  
  
It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's new day-it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am  
  
Here I am - right next to you  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am - where I'm gonna stand  
Now there's nothin' standin' in our way  
Here I am..."  
  
*takes deep breath* CANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWONCANUCKSWON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Take that "Mini-soda!" ... that's how my little sister says "Minnesota." ... She's 3, give her a break. -_-  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF  
  
CANUCKS WON!!!! 


	10. Un mariage plus tôt que prévu?

If You Only Knew  
  
Disclaimer - .......... *cricket chirps* ............. *person coughs* ............. Oh, yeah! *hits self* I don't own FFVIII.  
  
OMG! I got the highest mark in class (tied with 2 other people) on my science test! ^_^ *starts jumping around* And I got the Sims Unleashed because of it and I'm happy, happy, happy! :D  
  
But I'm still mega-"super-nova"-p'od. CANUCKS LOST!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!! *cries for four days straight*  
  
Fujin was in complete awe for a few moments, some of the audience had burst into applause, others... were still confused. Irvine came back to help Seifer put away the equipment. As Seifer put his guitar in the case he looked and Fujin and signalled her to come over.  
  
"Go, go!" Rinoa pushed Fujin off her seat and onto her feet.  
  
Slightly embarrased, Fujin walked over to Seifer, "That was... good..."  
  
Seifer stood up, "Thanks... I stayed up all night remembering the words... but as you could figure out..." he sighed, "I still had to cut it up."  
  
Fujin put her hands behind her back and blushed, "You did a good job."  
  
He shook his head, "I'm dead-tired though," he paused, "You... did know the point of that, right?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Seifer groaned, "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Fujin put her hands together, "... I... sort of got it... you somehow figured by singing in front of me and everyone I knew you would talk me into singing with you."  
  
"I thought if you saw me singing up there you'd want to be up there with me," after a short moment of silence, he sighed, "I made a complete idiot out of myself, didn't I?"  
  
Fujin bit her lip, and then shook her head, "... No..." she shrugged, "You just did what I was never going to do," she smiled, "I'll do it."  
  
"Wha...? Really!?"  
  
She looked down to keep her red face away from his sight, "Y-Yeah."  
  
"All right!" excited, Seifer grabbed Fujin's hands, causing her head to jerk up and get even redder, "We're going to get first place for sure!"  
  
( LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! ) the tiny voice in Seifer's head screamed.  
  
And slowly, he obeyed that little voice, "So... tommorow's Friday, you'll be coming over to work on the project... we can fit in some rehearsal time, right?"  
  
"Okay, sounds great."  
  
"After final class I'll meet you at your locker and we'll go together, 'kay?"  
  
Fujin played with her hair, "Can't wait."  
  
*** The next day, after school, just outside Seifer's house... is there anything wrong with skipping all the boring stuff? ***  
  
"Just gimme a second..." Seifer was going through his keys, looking very annoyed, and Fujin couldn't blame him, they all looked exactly the same.  
  
( I've got to mark these things, she probably thinks I'm stupid or something ) he tried another key, "Ah, finally!"  
  
Fujin gave small glances to everything in the Den. It wasn't very large, and there wasn't much to look at. She could tell Seifer's family wasn't that wealthy, but it was such a nice place anyway.  
  
Seifer sighed, and began to yell in Russian. Fujin nearly jumped, it was so sudden and loud. She waited for a seconds, ready to expect a loud reply, "Umm... what was that???"  
  
He looked at her, "Just seeing if my grandmother's home," Seifer explained, "She doesn't speak English and has bad hearing... sorry if I scared you."  
  
"It's all right, I was just... surprised..."  
  
"Looks like were the only ones here... except, of course for my grandma's cat," he pointed to the windowsill, a white, fluffy cat was asleep, "... Leo, he won't bother us, he sleeps 22 hours a day."  
  
"Seifer?" an old woman was at the stairs, Fujin could tell this was his grandmother. Like him, she had blonde hair, but hers had almost completely faded into gray.  
  
She walked down the stairs and began to speak in Russian. Seifer replied somewhat louder. His grandmother looked at Fujin, smiled, and spoke again.  
  
"What's she saying?"  
  
Seifer put his hand on the back of his head, "She said you're very pretty."  
  
"Oh, umm... thank you."  
  
Seifer translated for his grandma, who gave Fujin a pleasant look. Seifer kissed her on the cheek and began to go up the stairs, "Come on, Fujin."  
  
"Oh," Fujin moved forward, bowed in front of Seifer's grandmother, then continued to follow Seifer.  
  
His grandmother watched as they walked up the stairs ( *translated* Oh, how sweet... I better go dig out Lia's (A/N: Seifer's mother) wedding dress, she'll fit in it eventually )  
  
To explain the very stupid last line, my grandma always used to do say something like that whenever my sis got a new boyfriend. O_O I figured it was a joke, but my sis actually DID wear my mom's wedding dress when she got married! *sticks Fujin in a wedding dress* Hmm... *sticks Seifer in a tux next to her* ... PERFECT! :D  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	11. Je ne peux pas garder mes yeux outre de ...

If You Only Knew  
  
Disclaimer - I may not own Final Fantasy VIII, but I DO own the Russian dress mentioned... or I will... until tommorow... -_- There's a Russian girl in my Drama club, her name's Adla (which is now also the name of Seifer's grandma cuz I'm uncreative @_@) and SHE'S SO NICE!!! She let me borrow her pretty Russian dress! -_- It's so hard to describe though...  
  
... I really should be working on MY Social Studies project... what the heck, I'll do it tommorow!  
  
YESYESYESYESYES!!!! I BEAT FINAL FANTASY VIII!!!! YAAAAAAAAY!!! AND DRAGON WARRIOR VII!!!! BEST WEEKEND EVER!!! YAAAAAY!!!!!  
  
And now, anything in between *'s, like this *Hello.* is translated from Russian, but I won't do it THAT often.  
  
Fujin looked away from her page of notes... all she had on it was her name, a title, and two lines of notes. It was so hard for her to concentrate. His room was so small and cramped, there wasn't much to look at... if she took her eye off her homework for even a second she ended up looking and Seifer.  
  
And she was stuck looking at him.  
  
  
  
"... I'm almost done, how're you doing?"  
  
"Huh?" Fujin looked at her paper, and noticed how little she had written. Embarrased, she kept her paper out of his sight and started to write again, "I'm doing fine!"  
  
"... Lemme see that," Seifer grabbed Fujin's notes, looked over them, (which took about 3 seconds) then held the paper up, "Really?"  
  
Fujin grabbed her notes back, "I'm just... distracted today."  
  
"By?"  
  
"You know Mrs. Ryder's art class?"  
  
"Haven't been there yet."  
  
"Well, we have an assignment due in a week and I'm a litle freaked out about it..."  
  
Seifer shrugged, "I guess that makes sense."  
  
Fujin looked at her book and bit her lip, "I'm sorry..." she leaned back against the wall, "It... hasn't been a great week."  
  
"Yeah... I guess so..." Seifer sighed, "Whaddya say to a break? Maybe that'll clear your head. I think there's some pop left."  
  
"Okay, sounds good."  
  
***  
  
"All right, we've got... grape... as usual," he pulled out two cans and gave one to Fujin.  
  
"Thanks," she opened it.  
  
Seifer walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked at Fujin, "Come on, sit down."  
  
And there was Leo, lying on the floor, asleep. Fujin didn't even notice, she just kept walking. She didn't notice, at least, until she could feel his tail under her foot.  
  
Leo screeched loudly, scaring Fujin, making her scream, and making her spill grape soda all over her clothes, "... Oh... g... oh, come on!"  
  
Seifer got up and looked at 'Fujin,' then quickly looked away, face red ( ... Oh, my... )  
  
( ... god... ) Fujin looked down at her white shirt ( Of all the things I could've worn, I wore THIS!? It's already transparent enough... ) her face turned beet red as she cursed loudly in her head.  
  
Seifer thought for a moment ( ... I guess the right thing to do is to offer her clean clothes... but if I gave her some of my clothes it would be... awkward... and she wouldn't fit in them either... Vivian's clothes are too small, mom's clothes are too big... and if I lended them out they'd probably kill me... last option is... )  
  
"Adla..." he looked up the stairway and yelled in Russian, a moment later, his grandma came down and the two began to talk. She looked at Fujin then back at Seifer, "Da, Da." (A/N: That's the extent of my Russian. -_- Oh, yeah, and Nyet! Wheeeeee)  
  
*** Outside Adla's room ***  
  
Seifer was leaning on the wall oposite of the door, waiting for Fujin to finish changing. Adla walked up to him, *... Is she all right?*  
  
*I'm sure she's okay.*  
  
  
  
*Why don't you go in and help her?*  
  
*... What?*  
  
*She's been in there for awhile, maybe it's the corset... go in and help her.*  
  
*... I'm sure she's fine, grandma.*  
  
She shrugged and went downstairs. Seifer continued to wait in the hallway ( Great... now I feel perverted... it's perfectly normal... right??? ... Still... )  
  
The door slowly opened, revealing Fujin, wearing a blue, Russian dress adorned with lace. She looked down, then at Seifer, "So... what do you think...?"  
  
It had been so long since he had seen a girl, his age, who wasn't a relative, dressed like this. Not since he lived in Russia. He liked how they looked in those dresses, but Fujin wasn't 'they,' Fujin was Fujin.  
  
And Seifer loved how she looked.  
  
"... Well?"  
  
"You look great!" Seifer smirked, "And exactly like the girls back in Russia."  
  
She blushed and ran her hand through her hair, "I-I... feel... odd..."  
  
"Everyone feels weird when they wear different clothes... I suppose," he sighed, "Let's go study, I'll help you, okay?"  
  
Fujin nodded, "All right."  
  
***  
  
"There, we're done," Seifer looked at the papers, "For notes anyway. Now we can start practicing."  
  
Fujin smiled, "Thanks..." she paused, "... So, when's the competition anyway?"  
  
"Three, four weeks from now."  
  
She hesitated, "Only?"  
  
"We'll be fine," Seifer put down the notes, then took his guitar and a microphone from from under his bed. He held up the mic, "Ever used a mic before?"  
  
Fujin shook her head, "No."  
  
"Better get used to using one, you're going to use it a lot," Seifer looked under his bed and pulled out a sheet of paper, "These are the rules and info and junk. If we're going to get through the whole competition, we're going to have to sing three songs."  
  
"What?" Fujin took the paper, looked over it, then looked at Seifer, "I thought it was just one!"  
  
"Y...eah... I sorta skipped that," he smirked weakly.  
  
She looked a little annoyed, but then sighed, "Well... we're not getting anything done sitting here," Fujin put her hair behind her ears, "What songs are we doing?" she handed the paper back to him.  
  
"Well, 'Everything I Do' for sure, then..." he moved his blanket out of the way, making his large pile of sheet music visible to Fujin, "... your choice mostly."  
  
Fujin looked at all the sheet music, completely shocked, "H-How did you get so much music??"  
  
"It's all I get from my mom... and what I used to get from my dad..."  
  
She turned her head and faced him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"... My father left my mother a few years ago," he crossed his arms and looked down, "He stayed in Russia and got remarried while we moved here. Haven't seen him since."  
  
"Mmm," Fujin nodded, "... I see."  
  
"... Sorry if that was depressing, it's become a habit."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Seifer looked at the rules again, "You know... if we get to the finals... we have to write a song."  
  
"... Another thing you 'sorta skipped?'"  
  
He laughed quietly, "... I suppose so. But that's no problem! You're in English Honours, right? You write poems all the time, right? You can write the lyrics and I can write the music, no problem!"  
  
Fujin looked back at the sheet music, "Well... I am working on something for English actually... but right now all I have is the title."  
  
Seifer grinned and laughed, "So what's going to be the title of our chart-topping song that will make us rich and famous?"  
  
She chuckled, "'If You Only Knew.'"  
  
*yawn* It felt like I worked on that chapter forever, and in my opinion, it turned out extremely boring... This is what I call a "Writer's Block Chapter," where I let out all the boring and stupid stuff so I can get onto the good stuff sooner. Oh, well, review and I promise to put it something cute in either the next chapter or the one after it. That is... if you consider hugs and hug-like actions cute. AHHHHHHHH!!!! MY PROJECT'S DUE THIS FRIDAY!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs to work on project*  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	12. Vos yeux, par vos lunettes

If You Only Knew  
  
Disclaimer - Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy VIII, not me. How can you tell? *short pause* *bing bing bing!* That's right! Seifer and Fujin don't make out every five minutes! *bing bing bing* I also would've accepted they don't have 8 children. ;_;  
  
I'm having the time of my life writing this! ^_^ But I'm getting strange ideas listening to Chrono Cross music while eating Pixistix and drinking Cherry Cola... Hmm... let's write it out in math.  
  
Chrono Cross Music + Pixistix + Cherry Cola = Cute Saifuu Lovin' in general  
  
I suddenly like math now, don't you? ^_^ I'm bored, so here are the rest for your enjoyment (or to skip)  
  
1) Savage Garden Music + Milk + A Hot Dog = Cute little talk  
  
2) Bryan Adams Music + Orange Soda + Fruit/Something Fruit Flavoured = A Hug/Cuddling-like-action  
  
3) A Moment Like This/Eyes on Me + those clear carbonated beverages + chips = A kiss, but not on the lips (cheek, forehead, umm... neck... ear... nose... whatever...)  
  
4) Simple and Clean/Hikari (or their techno remixes) + orange/apple juice + something with sprinkles on it (mmm... sprinkles!) = a REAL kiss  
  
5) Any Extreme Love Song + Pepsi + Any sandwich (except PB&J, ugh) = ... Something unfit to print in a PG fanfiction, but I don't listen to Extreme Love Songs anyway. ^_^  
  
I'll never do that again, I promise. And yes, Fujin did give back the Russian dress, waaah, I had to too. ;_; Oh, yeah, and I've decided on a whim they live in B.C. ^_^ Like me!  
  
Fujin stared at her ceiling, you'd think, with such a big house, she'd have a more interesting hobby.  
  
No, really...  
  
She was thinking, the sooner she got these lyrics finished, the sooner Seifer could write the music, and the sooner they could practice it, the better they would be.  
  
But her brain was frozen.  
  
If this was just a poem for English class, there was no problem. She could just write one line, make the next one rhyme with the first, and keep that going. But this was going to be a song that she was going to sing with Seifer, and these lyrics had to be perfect.  
  
Who can brainstorm with a frozen brain???  
  
"Hi, Fujin."  
  
"Hmm?" Fujin stopped her train of thought, finally accepting she never had one. She looked at her door, where her father stood.  
  
"What you doing up this late?"  
  
She shrugged and looked back at the ceiling, "Nothing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Then you should be asleep," he looked at the clock, "It's almost 11:30."  
  
Fujin sighed, "I can't sleep."  
  
"Hmmp," he put a few sheets of paper next to her head, "This was on our porch."  
  
She turned her head to look, it was the sheet music, "Oh... I must've forgotten it there..."  
  
"And this," he placed a flower on top of the papers, "Please... please be asleep by midnight..." he kissed Fujin's forehead, "'Night," he left.  
  
"Good night dad!" Fujin sat up and picked up the flower, "... Bluebells..." she leaned back and looked at them, "... from Seifer???"  
  
Her lips formed a smile as she put down the flowers and looked at the sheet music, "Okay... 'Everything I Do...' 'Truly, Madly, Deeply...' and 'Here I Am...'"  
  
She sighed and put down the sheet music, then picked up the bluebells and just stared at them.  
  
Well, they were more interesting than the ceiling, at least.  
  
*** The next day ***  
  
Fujin got up early that morning to start working on the lyrics. She sat the at breakfast table staring at what she had already written while slowly eating toast. It was easy to think since the whole house was quiet... until...  
  
"Fujin! Fujin! Fujin!" Sora rushed in, "I found the perfect dress for you! It's blue and sparkly and has flowers on it and--"  
  
"Wait, wait," she interuppted. Fujin then turned around and gave her sister an odd look, "... What?"  
  
"I found a dress for you!"  
  
"What... for?"  
  
Sora smiled, "For the competition!"  
  
"Ehh..." Fujin looked confused, "How do you know?"  
  
She sat down on the chair next to Fujin and handed her a sheet of paper, "It's page 7 of the audition listings of B.C. Star Search, and right here..." she pointed, "'Seifer Almasy and Fujin Kazeno.'"  
  
"Where did you get this???"  
  
"Julia's older sister wrote up the audition listings and found your name, which she thought was mine so she showed me this and asked me if I was participating," Sora looked at her, "And that's how I found out!" she blinked, "I never knew you wanted to be a singer."  
  
She sighed, "I'm just singing with him because he asked me."  
  
"I'm so sure..." Sora took one slice of toast from Fujin's plate and took a bite, "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Writing."  
  
Sora grabbed the sheet of paper, "Let's see..."  
  
"Hey! Give that back!"  
  
"'If you knew what I really felt, would you still be here with me? If I could say how I feel, maybe we'd be more. If you only knew... oh, only knew. If you only knew that I loved you.'"  
  
Fujin snatched it back and crumpled it up, "It was a first attempt for song lyrics. I have to rewrite it!!"  
  
"It was cute!" Sora frowned, "It would've made a great duet, why do you have to rewrite it?"  
  
"It would've sounded WEIRD!" she groaned, "That's why."  
  
"... You know that place at the mall?"  
  
Fujin looked at Sora, "Ye...ah??"  
  
"That little square with all the white benches and flowers and that big fountain? You called it 'The Inspiration Fountain' or somethin' like that. You used to go there all the time with Rai..." Sora trailed off.  
  
Fujin played with her hair and didn't speak for a moment, "... 'Springs.'"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It was 'Inspiration Springs...' I called it that when I was 12..." she sat down, "... because I kept on coming back and drawing that fountain as many times as I could."  
  
Sora finished the toast, "We should go there... You called it 'Inspiration Springs' it has to inspire you somehow. It could help you write lyrics!"  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Plus, I could should you the dress that would look PERFECT on you!"  
  
*** The Mall ***  
  
Fujin sat alone on her favourite bench, just to look at the water jumping and splashing. It was one of her favourite sights, and since not many others appreciated it, it was usually quiet. Perfect for Fujin, she loved seeing this sight in complete silence.  
  
She ran her hands through her hair and sighed, "Sora's been at that store for half-an-hour... I don't even remember where she went... Mariposa... Sears... I have no clue..." Fujin rubbed her eye, "Aw, man..." Fujin pulled her glasses out and put them on, "My vision's getting worse every day..."  
  
Fujin looked around, "... That's better," she put her hair behind her ears and continued to look at the fountain.  
  
"Fujin?"  
  
She looked behind her, "... Seifer?"  
  
"... I didn't know you had glasses," Seifer smirked and sat next to her.  
  
"I... I have terrible vision in one eye... and it's dragging the other one with it... my eyes blur up sometimes, that's when I wear them," Fujin paused, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Picking up a mic," he replied, "Mine broke. What about you?"  
  
"My sister's looking for a dress... I'm just waiting for her."  
  
Seifer nodded, "Oh, yeah, you have a sister, is she older or younger?"  
  
"Older, but only by a minute or two. She's my twin, Sora."  
  
"... Identical?"  
  
Fujin nodded.  
  
"... Wow... so there's another person who looks JUST like you?"  
  
"Lots of people can't tell us apart that easily... but we dress very differently."  
  
Seifer thought ( Wow... another person who looks exactly like Fujin... The world just got twice as beautiful ) he looked at Fujin ( Ah, who am I kidding? No one can possibly look EXACTLY like Fujin, God couldn't possibly put TWO perfect people on this planet )  
  
She flattened out her skirt and sighed, "There is... another difference between me and Sora," Fujin shrugged, "When we were young our doctor said one of us was going to be weaker, scrawnier... and get more illnesses than the other..." she nodded, "That was me."  
  
Seifer looked confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well..." she paused, "My skin is paler, I get sick often, and I'm pretty much just skin and bones..." she took off her glasses and bit her lip, "And I've got vision problems... So I got to wear these half of the time."  
  
"Put them back on."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Put them back on," Seifer repeated. When she did nothing, he took her glasses from her hands on put them on her, "... There..." he smiled.  
  
Fujin blinked, "What?"  
  
"Your eyes, through your glasses," he pointed, "... They're..." he chuckled and spoke in Russian.  
  
She nodded, "Uh... huh..."  
  
Seifer grinned, "I gotta go pick up that mic, I'll call you tonight and we'll decide on our next practice, okay?"  
  
Fujin put her hands in her lap, "Okay."  
  
He stood up and walked off, waving to Fujin. He was greeted by Vivian, "You know, Seifer... I've been practicing my Russian..."  
  
"So?"  
  
She repeated the Russian Seifer had said perfectly then smiled. Seifer scoffed, "So you can pronounce it... Come on, we got to get back soon."  
  
Seifer began to walk in the direction of one of the electronic stores. Vivian repeated the Russian again in her head and smiled, "'Your eyes, through your glasses, they're too beautiful for English words,'" she shook her head, giggled, and caught up to her brother.  
  
*sigh* Why did I give both of them sisters who are in someway obsessed with how cute they are together? Oh, well, I NEED them in this fanfiction. ^_^ For me, this was a long chapter, and it felt like it took me forever to write. -_- Oh, well, whatever. I have three tests in the same week. RAGE!!!!!!!!  
  
Review and I'll give you gold!  
  
OR CANDY!!  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	13. Les cabines et les surnoms de photo àson...

If You Only Knew  
  
Disclaimer - PRAY that I never own Final Fantasy VIII.  
  
1. And yes, you can have both gold and candy. ^_^ 2. And if you're still having trouble with that battle I suggest www.gamefaqs.com, they got some pretty good walkthroughs and stuff there.  
  
Seifer and Fujin won't even be together in this chapter... DON'T KILL ME!!! *hides* (Really though, I wanted to write a chapter where you get to know them better as individuals... that's okay, right?) *hides in a better place*  
  
*** Sunday Morning ***  
  
Fujin looked at the flowers in her arms, two white roses. She kneeled down and placed them down.  
  
'Lynne Kazeno. 1993 - 2002. Loving daughter and sister. We shall never forget you.'  
  
She read the inscription and sighed, "I brought you a rose, you're favourite. I would've brought you more but... I'm short on cash... I hope you're doing well... I... guess Raijin 'broke up' with me... but we weren't really going so... well, I'm not exactly sure... I'm sure you'd be happy to know I have a new friend though, you were always telling me to get more... His name is Seifer Almasy... we're going to be singing together in a competition... It's in a few weeks, if you can see us come by all right?"  
  
Fujin sighed again, "Tell grandpa I said hello... and... I hope I can visit you again soon..." she stood up, "... Bye, Lynne."  
  
*** Seifer's house ***  
  
"Come on, you old piece of junk..." Seifer waited in front of his printer for his project to print out. Just as he expected, the paper jammed, "YOU DAMN PRINTER!!!" he started to curse loudly in Russian.  
  
Vivian looked up from her homework, "... Granny won't teach me what the curse words mean, would you teach me?"  
  
Seifer continued to curse and sat down on the couch. Vivian got up and looked at the printer, "... Paper jam again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She crossed her arms and looked at the half-printed out page, "'The Eiffel Tower...' What's this?"  
  
"It's a project Fuj and me gotta do."  
  
Vivian giggled, "Ooh la la!"  
  
"... What?"  
  
"'Fuj!'"  
  
He shrugged, "So?"  
  
"Have you ever seen Friends?" Seifer raised one eyebrow, Vivian sighed, "From what I have watched, whenever someone is going out with one of the girls, they usually call them the following: 'Rach, Mon, Pheebs.'"  
  
"Your point?"  
  
Vivian groaned, "You're starting to call her by the first syllable of her name!" she smiled, "You have a crush on her!"  
  
He blinked, "Okaaay. Back here in reality, we just call it a nickname."  
  
"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and left *If you ever need to know anything about girls, I'm right at the end of the hall!*  
  
*No thanks, Grandma's next door!* he shouted, *And much more reliable...*  
  
*** Sunday night, Fujin's house ***  
  
Fujin put her dress against her and looked in the mirror. It wasn't the dress Sora had suggested, it was far different. It was black, strapless, reached down to the ankles, and had a slit just over the knee on the right side.  
  
She smiled and looked down at the dress. Fujin loved it, she couldn't wait to wear it at the competition.  
  
Fujin put the dress down on her bed and walked over to her bookshelf. The first three shelves were filled completely with photo albums and picture frames. Photography was one of her hobbies, so she had hundreds of pictures in her albums. Fewer were in frames.  
  
On the first shelf, there were her class pictures from grades kindergarten to seven, with her school pictures next to them. She looked at her grade six class picture, she and Sora both were smiling, revealing their silver braces. ( Hmmp, glad to get rid of those... )  
  
On the second shelf, there were a bunch of her family pictures. A picture of her parents, her grandparents, Sora, Jarred... and Lynne. This was one of her favourite pictures. It was her and Lynne dressed in tie-dye shirts, daisy chains around their head, jeans, and sunglasses. She remembered when Lynne convinced her to go to "60's Day" at the community center. ( She must've fit over 40 "peace" tattoos on her body... she looked like a dalmation on Monday... )  
  
Lastly, on the third shelf, there were pictures of her friends. Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, tons of those. As she looked over the pictures that she liked enough to be put out on picture frames, she saw something in the back. It was those pictures from the photo booth at the mall, you know, those ones where you could choose the borders... At the time, these were her five favourites. The first one was a picture of Fujin and her sisters, with "GIRL POWER" written in big, bold pink letters and a flower border. The next she recalled easily, it was the picture of her, Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie. They had so much trouble fitting them all in there, but the picture turned out great. It was another girl power theme. The third one was a picture of Irvine, Zell, and some other boy (she couldn't recall who) with the word "ARMY" written at the bottom in navy blue. She still didn't have a clue why they chose that.  
  
The last two at the time, were her favourite and most treasured. The first was her, with Raijin arm around her. A bunch of music notes surrounded them.  
  
The second was actually quite a surprise for them. Fujin and Raijin had only paid for one. Before they left, Raijin kissed her, and right in the middle of the kiss the camera flashed. The girls had paid for another picture, since Raijin usually gave her a kiss on the cheek after they got their picture taken. How surprised THEY were! At the bottom the words "TRUE LOVE" were written at the bottom in red with hearts as a border. ( ... I remember that... we got scared and ran out of the booth... Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis ran in and wrote the words... they had the time of their lives doing that... ) she bit her lip and slowly put the picture down ( I was 13 when I got my first kiss... I guess we were too young... since he hates me now... )  
  
Fujin shook her head and sat on her bed. After being depressed for a moment, she looked at her dress. ( ... Seifer... ) she smiled and laughed ( I guess I need a photo of him for my shelf... that photo booth is still at the mall, I think... If it is, I'm sure I could get a picture of him...)  
  
( ... I wonder if the girls would pay for a second picture again... )  
  
*** Seifer's house ***  
  
"Where is it...?" Seifer was looking under his bed for sheet music, "I can't believe I can actually find ANYTHING in here."  
  
He pulled out a sheet music book and looked through it, "Oh, here it is," he sat on his bed and looked at one sheet in the book. It was handwritten and in Russian. ( Gramps wrote this for me to play when I was 12... he said I'd get a girlfriend if I played this in front of girls... I repelled them for a few weeks because I played it so badly... ) he laughed and put it down.  
  
Seifer lied down and closed his eyes ( I wonder what Fuj is up to... ) he sighed ( I can't stop calling her 'Fuj...' What was Vivian talking about again...? Something about 'Friends...' I've seen that show, about, three times, big help ) he thought for a second ( Oh, yeah... 'Rach...' and 'Mon...' stuff like that... Vivian's full of useless information... ) he scoffed, "Yeah, right, how long have I known her? ... Not even a week... but... it will be," he picked up the sheet music for 'Everything I Do' and looked at the back, the practice time they had decided on. ( I get to spend 14 hours this week rehearsing with her, plus project time, that goes up to about 16... plus all the classes we have together: All honours, art classes, home ec... ) he covered his face with his hand ( ... and sex ed.... the only class I think we don't have together is Gym... ) Seifer looked at the ceiling ( ... We're gonna spend a lot of time together, but it's not like anything is gonna happen, right? Neither of us is going to make a first move or anything, ri... wait... )  
  
Seifer sat up and hit his forehead, "I made the first move... on the first day... that kiss on the forehead..." he groaned ( Damn you, hormones... )  
  
So, hate it? Love it? Can get enough of it? Either way, I really hope this I one of the fanfictions I'll actually get around to finishing. Saifuu deserves another finished fanfic. ^_^  
  
Review and be the proud owner of this Chevy Nova! *silence, cricket chirps*   
  
... Which Seifer and Fujin made out in!! HONEST!!!!  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	14. C'est la belle ange, mon Fujin

If You Only Knew  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Seifer or Fujin, but I would like them for Christmas! *hint, hint* Then I'd use my voodoo dolls to make them *gets beaten up by Mr. PG Rating* :P  
  
I'm not sure the last time I did this, but thank you for all your wonderful reviews! ^_^ *gives you all homemade cookies* I'm not responsible for any food poisoning. O_O;;  
  
*** Monday, just before second period ***  
  
Fujin looked at her schedule and sighed, "Band, wonderful," she sighed, kneeled down, and pulled out her violin. She wasn't exactly fond of her instrument anymore, but she couldn't help but love the case. All her friends had signed and drew on it with gold pens. It was one of her most treasured possesions.  
  
Still, since she had gotten a new band teacher, Fujin never liked going to band.  
  
Oh, well, c'est la vie.  
  
***  
  
Seifer was sitting on the floor, leaning on his locker and reading a book. Or, at least, trying. In his old school he took German, but they didn't have it here. He was stuck with either French or Spanish.  
  
"... Le chien..." he thought for a moment, then sighed and looked in the back, "... Dog. Le chien, dog, le chien, dog."  
  
Seifer groaned, "This is impossible... le gre... gren... gren-ou... damn, I give up."  
  
"Why'd you choose French anyway?" Seifer looked up, Irvine and Zell were standing next to him.  
  
"... How long have you been there?"  
  
"Just got here," Irvine shrugged.  
  
Zell grinned, "I think we've got something you'll wa-a-ant."  
  
"Please don't talk like that."  
  
Irvine handed him a picture, "Kitsilano Beach, taken a few months ago."  
  
"Hmm?" Seifer looked at the picture, "What the...?"  
  
"The Kazeno twins in bikinis!" Irvine covered his face and laughed.  
  
Zell laughed, "That look on your face was PRICELESS!!"  
  
"Shut up, chickenwuss!"  
  
"Hey, hey," he pulled out a few coins, "I'll give you $2 if you can tell me which one is Fujin."  
  
Seifer sighed and pointed at one of them, "This one."  
  
"... Do you know... out of the dozens of people we've asked that question..." Irvine trailed off.  
  
"You were the ONLY one to get that right?" Zell shook his head, "How'd you do that?"  
  
Seifer shrugged, "I dunno, she just looks like Fujin."  
  
Irvine looked confused, "The only way I could tell them apart in these pictures were their..." he looked at Seifer, "Have you seen her...??"  
  
"What...?" he turned red, "No! What the hell!?"  
  
"... Jeez, fine, whatever you say," he sighed, "Come on, we have math."  
  
Seifer held up the picture, "Don't you want it back?"  
  
"No, you've won it, keep it," Zell said, halfway down the hall, he whispered, "Irvine... can you really tell them apart by their... err?"  
  
"Their swimsuits? Of course, don't you remember Fujin has the blue one?"  
  
"Swi... wait, what?"  
  
(A/N: *smacks you with a wet sponge* No wait... I guess I made you think that... *smacks self with a wet sponge* )  
  
*** End of second period ***  
  
Mr. Bennick sighed, "All right class, next practice is on Thursday. You are dismissed."  
  
Everyone begun to pack up their instruments, "Oh, and Fujin? Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Fujin sighed quietly in frustation and picked up her instrument. After everyone had left, she walked up to Mr. Bennick's desk, "What is it, sir?"  
  
"I'm... going to be straightforward... Today... your playing was horrible."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You weren't even playing half of the time and you were distracted, if you keep this up I'm going to have to fail you."  
  
Fujin bit her lip, "I'm... sorry, Mr. Bennick."  
  
Mr. Bennick nodded, "I want you to spend an extra 30 minutes each day here practicing."  
  
( What!? As if my schedule isn't busy enough... )  
  
"You can start practicing, now," he picked up a music book, "Practice the scales and then practice song 4, I'll be back in 15 minutes. I expect to see you practicing."  
  
He left. Fujin rolled her eyes, "Wonderful. She took her violin out and opened the book to page 4, full of scales. She put her violin into place, picked up her bow, and began to play.  
  
***  
  
Seifer skimmed over his French book as he walked down the hall, en route to the cafeteria ( Monday... that means fish sticks... not in the mood for fish but it will have to do. All right... )  
  
"La rouge, l'orange... le jaune, le something or other..." he looked in his book, but became distracted by music. It was full of noticeable mistakes, but when it was played correctly it was heavenly.  
  
He walked over to the band room and looked through the door. There was Fujin, playing the violin slowly. Seifer listened for awhile, then smiled and walked away, "C'est la belle ange, mon Fujin."  
  
Seifer laughed, "If I knew more French that wouldn't of sounded so corny..."  
  
Goodbye longer chapter streak. ;_; Well, today I have school, and you what that means, nonstop homework and studying. I thought I might throw in a short little chapter so you'll have a little something to live on. ^_^;;  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	15. L'petit ami de Fujin m'a juste appelé ut...

If You Only Knew  
  
Disclaimer - I claim no ownership of FFVIII, but if you must sue, you'll only get my broken monitor. ;_;  
  
That's two chapters of Seifer and Fujin not being together... I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!! THERE MUST BE CUTENESS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!  
  
*** Tuesday, 3:16 PM, drama club ***  
  
"What do you think of this one?" Selphie held up a costume, a medieval-looking black and violet dress, and pressed it against her, "Maybe I could make Ophelia in the Spring production...?"  
  
"Well, she does go insane..." Fujin sighed and looked through the costume rack, "You have no competition."  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Selphie smiled, throwing her arms up into the air. After her little celebration, she noticed Fujin was looking at some of the fancier dresses on the rack, "Hey... I remember this dress!" she grabbed it from her, "It was the dress Quisty wore last year in Romeo and Juliet."  
  
Fujin nodded, "I know, she was great."  
  
Selphie held the dress in front of Fujin, picturing it on her, "... You'd make a great Juliet too!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This is the last year we're going to do Shakespeare, you should try for something BIG!"  
  
She shook her head and laughed, "Juliet? Give me a break."  
  
Fujin took the dress back and put it on the rack. Selphie sighed, "But imagine if you WERE Juliet for a second."  
  
"Hmmm..." she clicked her tongue, "Speaking in Olde English, rhyming constantly JUST like in real life, kissing some guy who got the part with his overdramatic voice and gelled hair, then killing myself over him. Sounds wonderful."  
  
"... You're such a downer, why did you even join the drama club?"  
  
Fujin opened her mouth to say something, than just stayed quiet and continued to look through the rack. Selphie smiled and pointed at Fujin, "For the college application, am I right??"  
  
"... Mmm..." she mumbled, still looking through the rack.  
  
"Tee-hee!" Selphie giggled and picked up a green hat with a yellow feather in it. She put it on, and looked at Fujin with a grin while somewhat sticking her tongue out. Holding in a small laugh, Fujin shook her head and kneeled down to look at the shoes and boots at the bottom.  
  
Selphie stared, wide-eyed for a couple seconds, "... Or to see Seifer in tights."  
  
"Huh?" Fujin got back up. Seifer was talking to their drama teacher, Ms. Hill.  
  
"... What's he doing here?" Fujin looked at Selphie, who just shrugged.  
  
"College application?"  
  
*** 3:26 ***  
  
"All right, can we have everyone sitting down? ... Okay, calm down everyone," Ms. Hill looked at her clipboard, "Due to budget cuts, we'll only be doing two productions this year: Hamlet in the winter and Romeo and Juliet in the spring."  
  
No one said a thing.  
  
"... Anyway... our auditions will be next week, you can pick up your scripts for Hamlet on your way out. The sign-up sheets will be on the message board in front of the cafeteria."  
  
Ms. Hill looked at the clock, then her watch, and sighed, "Dismissed."  
  
Fujin picked up a script and left. She went to her locker and opened it...  
  
Or at least tried...  
  
... Again...  
  
"This damn locker," she groaned and banged her fist on the locker.  
  
"Need help?" Seifer leaned on the locker next to hers. He grinned, "Looks like you need it."  
  
Fujin blinked and nodded. He banged on the locker and opened it effortlessly. Fujin smiled and took out her math book, two Shakespeare books, her violin, her science book, and three notebooks. As she tried to jumble the objects, Fujin attempted to close her locker. In her attempt, she dropped her science book and one of the Shakespeare books.  
  
Seifer picked up the dropped books and took a few more from Fujin's pile, as well as her violin, "There."  
  
"... Thanks..." Fujin said weakly as she locked her locker.  
  
"No problem... where's your backpack?"  
  
"Stupid thing ripped," she took some of her books back, "... And my teachers gave me a pile of homework on the same day I had no backpack."  
  
Seifer shrugged, "How nice of them," he looked at looked at the pile that he had, "I guess I'm stuck with this job. Oh, well."  
  
"No, you don't have to!" Fujin tried to take the rest of them back.  
  
He rolled his eyes and began to walk off, *Then what kind of 'gentleman' would I be?*  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're stopping at your house anyway, I insist."  
  
Fujin shrugged, "Whatever you say..."  
  
*** Fujin's room, 3:58 ***  
  
Seifer dropped everything in his hands, "Your room is... huge..."  
  
Fujin placed her books neatly on her bed, "Compared to the others it's pretty small," she picked up the books Seifer dropped and put them next to the others.  
  
"... Rather nice though... last girl's room I was in looked like it was designed by the Olsen twins."  
  
"Umm, thanks...? I suppose..."  
  
He laughed and put her violin down, the only thing he hadn't dropped, "When did you start playing violin?"  
  
"Since I was 8, around the time I started photography."  
  
"Photography?" Fujin pointed at her shelf, "... Whoa..." he looked at the first shelf, "... That's you, right?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
"You had braces, just like your sister... what's her name anyway???"  
  
"Sora."  
  
"Oh," he continued to look, now at the second shelf, "This must be your family... who's this?"  
  
"That's my older brother Jarred... and these are my parents, and here's one of Sora..." Fujin picked up one of the photos, "This is one of my favourites. It's me and my little sister, Lynne."  
  
Seifer looked confused, "What on earth were you doing???"  
  
"It was 60's day, it took her a week to convince me to come. We had so much fun..." Fujin dropped her head, still looking at the picture, "... It was the last thing we ever did together, she passed away a week after."  
  
She put the photo frame down and sat on her bed, but kept on looking at it with sad eyes. Seifer understood this feeling, but it couldn't have possibly been the same. His grandfather was old, so close to death it was expected, you knew it was inevitable. Lynne's death, however, could never be expected. From the looks of the photo, she must've passed away when she was only 9 or 10. The death of someone old anyone could understand, they had lived a long and fulfilling life. But this little girl just missed out on so much, how could anyone understand why she had to die?  
  
Seifer sat beside her put a reasurring hand on Fujin's shoulder, but didn't say anything. Fujin looked up at him, then looked back at the photo and smiled, "Lynne got me obsessed with music, without her I never would've started playing the violin... and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
Fujin chuckled quietly, "I never EVER under no circumstances whatsover would've agreed to sing with you."  
  
Seifer sighed and rubbed the back on her cheek, "At least your sister was useful."  
  
*** Downstairs, a moment later ***  
  
Sora walked in front of her brother, who was watching the TV with his blinking cut by 3/4. He looked up to Sora, "What?"  
  
"Fujin's boyfriend just called me useful!"  
  
"H...uh???"  
  
I've come to the conclusion that Sora IS useful, especially in this fanfiction. ^_^ She's also my favourite character that I've ever created, and I don't need an unique and awe-inspiring design for her. She looks exactly like Fujin! ^_^ Oh, I am SO creative. *pouts* So much for cuteness. ;_;  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	16. Writer's Block Break

If You Only Knew - WRITER'S BLOCK BREAK! (Oh no!)  
  
Disclaimer - (MZF is at a Lie Detector Test... thing) Doctor: Do you own Final Fantasy VIII? MZF: Yes. (The machine explodes, resulting in the collapse of the building and hundreds of horrible deaths =P)  
  
Seifer: Okay... MZF has huge writer's block and hired us to write this chapter! So, we had a GREAT idea for a chapter, but MZF rated it PG!!! So our idea is down the drain. ;_;  
  
Fujin: _ What are we supposed to write now?  
  
Seifer: ... Well... we can make money off of our millions (yeah right) of Saifuu fans! =)  
  
Fujin: How?  
  
Seifer: *pulls a box out of nowhere* Simple! We auction off all of our Saifuu-inflicted stuff!  
  
Fujin: "Saifuu-inflicted?"  
  
Seifer: -_- Me need better English get. =D  
  
Fujin: O_O;;;  
  
Seifer: ... Anyway, first we have the couch we first made out on! We'll start the bidding at--  
  
Fujin: Wait a minute!!! We first made out on a rug!!  
  
Seifer: No! It was a couch!  
  
Fujin: Rug!  
  
Seifer: Couch!  
  
Fujin: Rug!  
  
Seifer: Couch!  
  
*** Three hours later ***  
  
Seifer: *sigh* All right, it was a broken, fallen over shelf at the museum of wood and paper, agreed?  
  
Fujin: Agreed. ^_^  
  
Seifer: Okay, since it's in a museum we can't auction it off. So next we have this spoon! *holds up a plastic blue spoon* Which we BOTH licked, yeah, you heard me, LICKED! =D *takes out Teddy Bear* This is Snoogums, Fujin's birthday present from me.  
  
Fujin: Hey, you can't auction that! *grabs Snoogums* My baby...  
  
Seifer: O_O ... Anyway... *picks up a paper* This is the original sketch of my BEAUTIFUL name in calligraphy in a heart. It's a tattoo Fujin got on her boo--  
  
Fujin: *kicks Seifer in the shins* *blushes* SHUT UP!  
  
Seifer: *twitches* Ow.... *magically healed* And here is the original sketch of "Property of Seifer Almasy," the tattoo on her bu--  
  
Fujin: STOP IT!!!  
  
Seifer: *points* It's right here.  
  
Fujin: *blushes wildly* Sei-fer!!  
  
Seifer: It's really nice-lookin', you should see it. =D Like I do all the time ^_~  
  
Fujin: *beet red* I'm not making out with you for 2 months tops.  
  
Seifer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ;_;  
  
Fujin: Hmmp!  
  
Seifer: *snaps fingers* I've got it! If I show the readers MY tattoo will you make out with me?  
  
Fujin: ... Will you?  
  
Seifer: Sure... _;;  
  
Fujin: *waits* ... Well?  
  
Seifer: *sighs* *moons the readers*  
  
Seifer fangirls: *squealing and screaming... then...* O_O;  
  
Fujin: O_O;;  
  
Seifer: ... What?  
  
Fujin: O_O;;;; *points*  
  
Seifer: *looks* OMG!!! My butt's a blur!!! O_O  
  
Fujin: Well, it's a PG fanfiction!  
  
Seifer: But they can't see it! It's a BLOODY fanfiction!!!  
  
Fujin: The people who see pictures in their heads while they read can... O_O  
  
Seifer: O_O;;  
  
Random Seifer fangirl: *yells* WHAT DOES IT SAY!?  
  
Fujin: *points* "Billion Dollar Booty."  
  
Seifer: It was Fujin's idea.  
  
Fujin: You were supposed to get "Million."  
  
Seifer: *scoffs* "Million."  
  
MZF: *comes in, sleep deprived* *monotone* Oh my god, Seifer is mooning the readers. *drinks coffee* *twitches and blinks out of sync*  
  
Fujin: Hi MZF, did you get rid of your writer's block?  
  
MZF: N-N-No. *twitches* I've been awake for the last four days thinking and shivering. *shivers*  
  
Seifer: *pulls pants back up, Seifer fangirls groan* Can we do it in the next chapter? You'd be good at writing that! ^_~  
  
MZF: *pauses* ... Fujin, hit him in the face for me. *blinks out of sync*  
  
Fujin: Gladly!  
  
Seifer: What the...!? AHHHHH!!! *runs away*  
  
Fujin: GET BACK HERE! *chases him*  
  
Sefier: Noooooo!!!  
  
Fujin: Come on!! I can hit you and then we can make out!!  
  
Seifer: Oooh? Really?  
  
(Punches landing, loud thud)  
  
(silence)  
  
(Kissing/moaning sounds)  
  
MZF: *twitches and drinks coffee* So c-c-cold.  
  
I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *cries* ;_; This sucks... Don't flame me! By the way, go read "Discipline Me" and leave a good review! =D If you're a true Saifuu fan and under the age of 17 you'll ignore the fact it's rated R! I did! ^_^  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	17. Votre petite erreur typique d'écriture

If You Only Knew  
  
Disclaimer - I own FFVIII as much as I own a palace in Europe, a pure-bred Palamino pony, and every single Saifuu hentai doujinshi I can get my little hands on!! (If any actually exist... _)  
  
*sews a life-size dummy and writes "Writer's Block" on it* *shoots the dummy several hundred times, and doesn't hit it once* 'Nuff said.  
  
*** Wednesday, next week - Seifer's Gym Period, Fujin's Break Period ***  
  
Fujin didn't usually spend her Wednesday break at the boys' gym class, actually, she probably never did. But trying to get away while three boy-crazy girls were pulling her there was impossible. She was stuck there on the bleachers.  
  
And she couldn't even study for the English test!  
  
Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie were the self-acclaimed 'The Veterans of Boys' Wednesday Gym Class.' They deserved the title, they were here every week since High School had begun. Fujin was 'The Newbie.' Every single time something happened or someone said something, the 'veterans' had to explain it. Who'd think their gym class was so different?  
  
"This is our favourite part," Rinoa, who was sitting next to Fujin, poked her arm, "Pay attention."  
  
"Now what?" she asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"It's called 'Shirts or Skins,'" said Quistis, who was on the other side of Fujin.  
  
Fujin slumped over, "And what are WE supposed to do?"  
  
"Hope the guy you like gets chosen for skins!" Rinoa giggled.  
  
Although she had no clue what she meant, she knew by that giggle she was going to end up with a red face.  
  
The coach separated the boys into two groups. One just stood, doing nothing. The other group, to Fujin's utter surprise, were taking their shirts off!  
  
Fujin was right, her face did turn red...  
  
Seifer was among this group.  
  
"Only Fujie got lucky!" Selphie reached over and punched her arm. Two more punches followed from Rinoa and Quistis.  
  
Fujin grabbed her arm, "What are you doing?"  
  
"The guy you like got on skins! You get a punch!" Quistis explained, laughing.  
  
She groaned and got up, ready to leave. Rinoa pulled her back down to the bleachers, "Oh, come on! You'll probably get to punch us next time!"  
  
Fujin inched off the bench a bit, to see what they would say.  
  
"Don't make us duct tape you to the bleachers..."  
  
"All right, fine," Fujin shook her head and watched the game. The whistle had already been blown, and the basketball game had begun. Basketball was never a game that was fun to watch or play for Fujin. She hardly knew how the game worked at all.  
  
She could feel her face get redder. Her eyes couldn't be kept away from Seifer. Fujin's eyes traced the well-defined muscles of his back, chest and abs. She dared not blink, not until she was completely sure not an inch was overlooked.  
  
This was the perfect moment for Fujin to faint, throw up, do anything embarassing in front of 40 boys, 20 practically half-naked. And with Seifer among these 20...  
  
Oh, yeah, she could feel something coming...  
  
( Something is horribly wrong with me... ) she bit down on her lip hard and tried to understand the game...  
  
But this was basketball...  
  
Fujin was royally screwed.  
  
*** Lunch Break, any restraunt with waiters _ ***   
  
Seifer read the Hamlet script intently. Well, you could call it intently, if you ignored the fact he was checking the clock every 8 seconds.  
  
Fujin rushed over to the booth and caught her breath as she sat down, "Sorry I'm late..."  
  
"20 minutes late."  
  
"Sorry, my band teacher kept me in again..."  
  
"I already ordered for you, hope you don't mind."  
  
"It was my fault being late..." Fujin flattened out her skirt.  
  
Seifer put away his script away, "I saw you get punched at Gym, why do you girls do that anyway?"  
  
"I... don't know, they won't tell me," she said uneasily, "Because I'm... 'the newbie,'"  
  
Seifer nodded, a little confused, "I... see."  
  
"What role are going to try out for?"  
  
"Minor role," he shrugged, "I don't either of us we'll have time to remember a lot of lines. What with music rehearsals and our project."  
  
"Oh, I'm almost finished my report," she took out three handwritten pages and put them on the table, "I just need to write up two more pages, then type it up."  
  
"You still haven't done that?" Seifer asked as he looked through the papers, "I've already printed mine out."  
  
"... What?"  
  
"Yeah, the reason it took so long was because I was having trouble printing."  
  
Fujin just blinked.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I got the final application drafts for the competition," he took it out of his bag, "We have to check it for mistakes, what is written here is exactly what the judges are going to read."  
  
She glanced over the page, finding one mistake, "... Who writes these up anyway?"  
  
"Someone who works there just takes the information we were required to fill out and puts them in sentences. I think it was some woman... I don't remember her name... did she screw something up?"  
  
Fujin nodded, "Mmm-hmm."  
  
"Really? Where?" she pointed at the very first line.  
  
"'Fujin Almasy.'"  
  
Okay, that was kind of stupid but I STILL HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!!! RAGE!! *kicks Buggy* Buggy: MY NAME ISN'T BUGGY!!! Me: *shrug* Whatever. Buggy: ... I need a real job...  
  
Writer's block haters of fanfiction.net, UNITE!!! *unites*  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	18. Le rose minuscule a monté

If You Only Knew  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer - If I write one more of these, I will shoot someone.... Oh, what the hell. *shoots loud, annoying neighbour who is the cause for most of her lost sleep and insanity* I DON'T OWN FFVIII!!!  
  
Buggy left me to pursue his dreams of becoming a hollywood music superstar. WHY DO MEN ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME!?!?!!?! ;_; Anyway... I've hired KOS-MOS from Xenosaga to amuse me by killing random things and people I hate ^_^ KOS-MOS: How much do I get paid for this again? Me: ....... We'll discuss that after you kill Dennis. Oooooh! USE R-DRILL!!! Pleeeeeease!?  
  
---  
  
*** Seifer's house, Monday evening ***  
  
Seifer ran his fork through his plate of corn and mashed potatoes. He was completely silent, while the rest of his family was chatting and eating.  
  
*Seifer, is something wrong?* his mother looked at him, *You haven't touched your dinner.*  
  
He looked up and shrugged, *No, it's nothing.*  
  
*You're usually so much more talkative at the dinner-table,* she cut up a piece of steak, *Is everything okay at school? Isn't it easier here than New York? That's what Squall said.*  
  
He tapped his fork on the plate, *School's fine.*  
  
*Don't be a nuisance to my grandson...* Adla put down her utensils and straightened out her dress, *It's just a normal thing boys go through during puberty.*  
  
Seifer sighed and got up, "May I be excused?"  
  
Lia nodded, "Of course."  
  
He walked up to his room. Vivian swallowed her food, *What's wrong with him?*  
  
After a moment of silence, Adla put her hands together and stared at her daughter, still eating, *Do you think it was right to tear a 9-year-old boy away from his father, then pack up everything and leave his friends, hometown, his country?*  
  
*I only did it for his own good, my husband had no right to be called his 'father.' After all that he put us through... I moved to be with the rest of my family, he was so much better off there.*  
  
Adla chuckled dryly, *So... then you came here, after you had a new life, home... you tore him away from everything he had once again. Vivian as well, was taken away from her friends. Why do you continue to do this to them?*  
  
She held a fork full of mashed potatoes up to her lips, *I only did this for the best, do not question it.*  
  
*And worst of all... tearing him away from Shauni...*  
  
*** The next day, after school***  
  
Seifer was at his usual place, doing what he usually did when he had nowhere else to go and nothing else to do. On the floor, leaning on his locker, reading a book.  
  
"Becoming a bookworm now?"  
  
And here were the people who ALWAYS showed up at his usual place, doing what he usually did, when he had nowhere else to go, and nothing else to do.  
  
Zell and Irvine.  
  
"Funny, I thought of you more as the jock type..."  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's up with you lately?" Irvine shrugged, "Not acting like yourself, you haven't gotten pissed off in days!"  
  
Glare.  
  
"... Great, you jinxed it, you idiot."  
  
Seifer got up and put his book away in his locker. Still not saying a word.  
  
"Having 'Freundin' problems?"  
  
"He... He got his hands on a German dictionary," Zell shook his head, "Just ignore EVERYTHING he says."  
  
Irvine grinned, "You can always get tips from the 'geschickt!'" he chuckled in pride, "The master."  
  
"Says the man who hasn't had a date for 5 months."  
  
Glare.  
  
"... Damn, it's contagious," Zell backed up, "This is one disease I'm not taking chances with, I'm gone."  
  
Irvine leaned on one of the lockers, "Not getting anywhere with Kazeno, are you?"  
  
Seifer closed his locker.  
  
"Kind of a surprise, since you spend so much time together. I wouldn't worry about it, this is FUJIN, she thinks about dating probably the same way about dishes. Nobody WANTS to do dishes, but they're going to end up doing them eventually. No matter how much she DOESN'T want to to do them-"  
  
"Do you have ANY idea what you're talking about?"  
  
"Not the slightest, wanna clue me in?"  
  
Seifer sighed, locked up his locker, and picked up his bag.  
  
"No, I have a WAY better speech now!"  
  
"Please don-"  
  
"Fujin thinks about dating... the same way she thinks about getting a postcard from her aunt who's vacationing in Guam."  
  
"This can't be good..."  
  
"It-It's nice," he shrugged, "But she could do without it, it's no big deal. If she gets it, if she doesn't get it, big whoop. Dating, and getting a postcard from her aunt, have got to be the exact same thing to Fujin."  
  
Seifer blinked, "... Wow..."  
  
"Heh, I'm good, aren't I?"  
  
"I think your brain finally ate itself."  
  
"Now that's just mean."  
  
Seifer shook his head, "I should get home."  
  
"Okay, just remember: if you're having girl problems-"  
  
"I'd rather ask chicken-wuss."  
  
*** Outside Seifer's house, 5:13 PM ***  
  
Fujin stood on the porch, waiting for Seifer. Practice was supposed to be at 5:00. She was alone, dressed in a white peasant top and knee-high skirt.  
  
Standing in the heavilly-falling rain.  
  
There was no awning, she was getting soaked.  
  
Fujin looked at her watch and looked around anxiously, "Come on... come on..."  
  
Seifer came around the corner, he could hear the raindrops pound loudly on his umbrella ( Damn, it's coming down hard... of all the places we could've moved to... why here?? )  
  
He sighed and looked at his house behind the trees ( ... Oh god no, how long has she been waiting there!? )  
  
Seifer ran the rest of the way to his house and immediately gave his umbrella to Fujin, "I'm sorry!" he groaned and took his keys out, and started to look through them, "What time is it?"  
  
"Quarter after five..."  
  
"I am SO sorry," he unlocked the door, "I lost track of time..."  
  
"It's... okay," said Fujin, rather un-enthusiastically.  
  
"Just come inside, I'll get you a towel and you can dry off."  
  
*** Bathroom ***  
  
Fujin finished patting her hair with the towel. Still damp, but not nearly as wet as it had been. Since her hair was short, it could never get into a huge disaster when it was wet. So it still looked pretty the same.  
  
Her skirt wasn't too wet, it just needed to be wiped off. However, if the rain were any harder her shirt could've ripped! She had to take a hairdryer to dry it off.   
  
When she put it back on, she could still feel traces of rain against her skin. She obviously hadn't done a very good job drying it. This had to be her most annoying shirt to put on. A piece of string had to be laced through the back and tied. Fujin had no clue why she ever bothered wearing it.  
  
Fujin sighed, and faced the fact she had to ask Seifer for help, "... Seifer, are you there...?"  
  
"... Yeah... are you okay?"  
  
Fujin blushed, "I need help with my shirt."  
  
"Uhh... okay..."  
  
"... Well?"  
  
Seifer covered his forehead and mumbled under his breath *Just don't do anything stupid...* he turned the doorknob and walked in, "Okay, what's the problem?"  
  
"It's this stupid string in the back, you have to tie it."  
  
Seifer picked up the right end of the string and threaded it through the first hole. He paused and stared at her back, almost completely bare.  
  
So pale, yet so beautiful... Seifer imagined how soft it would've felt. Like baby's skin, perhaps?  
  
It sure looked like it would.  
  
He finished lacing the string, and carefully tied it into a bow. Seifer ran his thumb and index fingers down the remaining, dangling string. He noticed a tiny pink fabric rose at the end of each string.  
  
A split-second encounter of his fingertip and her back almost made Fujin gasp. It was so strange... since Sora usually tied up her shirt.  
  
Seifer let go and smiled, "There ya go."  
  
"Thanks," she moved her hair behind her ears, "I have to go get the music sheets."  
  
Fujin began to walk out, and halted at the door. She looked back at him, glad to see him smile at her glimpse. She resumed her walk, secretly smiling to herself.  
  
Seifer noticed something between his fingers...  
  
It was the little pink rose from the string.  
  
"Fujin?" he called out.  
  
"... Yes?"  
  
He looked at the rose, and thought...  
  
Maybe he could keep it... for a little while...  
  
While putting it his pocket, sighing, he replied.  
  
"It's nothing!"  
  
---  
  
I don't think I did too bad!  
  
KOS-MOS: There is a 99.9998% chance I'm going to beat you senseless with a broom.  
  
HEY!! Do you want be %^$#ed by chaos OR ALLEN!?!?!?!!?!?!!?  
  
KOS-MOS: ... You wouldn't dare...  
  
*clicks File-New-Document*  
  
KOS-MOS: ... *sits quietly in the corner*  
  
A-hah-hah! Oh, I love the power of being an author.  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	19. Vous aiment Shakespeare?

If You Only Knew  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer - *gasp* I just had the greatest idea! I'm gonna make a game about a guy named Squall and a bunch of people and they can be called Rinoa and Quistis and Zell and Seifer and... KOS-MOS: -_- Me: ... Oh $&^%, Squaresoft already did that, didn't they?  
  
Lookie! I drew Yuna in my Social Studies project! KOS-MOS: *gasp!!* WHAT!? WHY NOT ME!?!?! Me: Ummm, well, the thing is I-- KOS-MOS: YOU'RE SO MEAN!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!! *runs out screaming and crying* Me: ... I like swords.  
  
---  
  
*** Seifer's house, Oct. 17th (night before due date of S.S. Project) ***  
  
Lying on his bed, Seifer looked over his report one last time. At the sight of the last word he dropped it back into his backpack. It seemed like hours just lying there, but he realized it was mere minutes had passed when his mom came in.  
  
"Hi, Seifer," she was dressed in a plain yellow nightgown. His family didn't bother spending a lot of money on clothes no one outside of their family would see, "Are you getting to sleep soon?"  
  
"Yeah," he sat up and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
She smiled as she put an envelope in front of him, "It's from my sister, Nadia," she covered her mouth, "I'm sorry... I couldn't help opening it."  
  
Tiredly, he pulled out the contents of the envelope: tickets. He tried to read it, but as more letters strung together the words made less and less sense.  
  
"They're tickets to the Queen Elizabeth Theatre," she chuckled, "'Hamlet,' didn't you always want to see that?"  
  
Seifer lied back and sighed, still looking at the tickets.  
  
"... Well, umm, you know..." she tapped her foot on the floor, "Why don't you take that pretty girl Adla's told me all about? I'm sure she'd love it!"  
  
Seifer rolled over and hid his head in his pillow.  
  
Lia sighed, "Adla... picked you up a nice suit."  
  
A loud but muffled "What?" came from Seifer.  
  
"I'd love it if I could see you in a suit again... you just look so cute!" she supressed a giggle, "And I'm sure this 'Fujin' would love it too!"  
  
"You're not gonna let me get out of this, are you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
*** Socials Studies, the next day ***  
  
Seifer and Fujin had already handed in their written assignment upon entering the classroom. So all that was left was for Mr. Donlow to examine and mark their model of the Eiffel Tower. It was constructed of popsicle sticks and clay, and painted shades of gray and black.  
  
Fujin always got so nervous when teachers marked projects like this, and she would always bite on her nails. She knew it was a bad habit, the only one she had, but bad habits were as hard to get rid of as good habits are to start.  
  
"Hey, stop that," Seifer pulled her hand away from her mouth, "Why are you so nervous?"  
  
"And you're not?"  
  
He placed her hand on the desk and shrugged, "Not a bit. Just calm down."  
  
"You expect me to calm down over something that's worth 30% of my grade?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, I do," he said, with a tinge of sarcasm. Fujin obviously did not appreciate it, "Just think about something that's the complete opposite of this. Just the first random thing to come to your mind and don't stop thinking about it."  
  
Fujin sighed, and reluctantly obeyed his commands. She closed her eyes and concentrated only on the first thing to pop in her oh-so-creative little head.  
  
The sound of water... gently making its way through the stream was the first calming thing to come to her mind. She pictured a valley, beautiful green grass reaching beyond the horizon. The sun was ready to end the day with its fall, making the once bright blue sky overflow with tones of pink and purple.  
  
  
  
Fujin fell back, and lay in the heaven her mind created. And, beside her, lay a familiar, green-eyed face.  
  
"Seifer Almasy," a voice boomed through her thoughts. Her paradise ended, almost as quickly as it had begun.  
  
"... and Fujin Kazeno," Mr. Donlow looked over their somewhat commendable, B-worthy Eiffel Tower. He jotted down their mark and notes on his clipboard a gave them a slightly pleased, "Well done," a nod, and walked over to the next students.  
  
"Hey, not bad," Seifer grinned, "See? What were you so nervous about?"  
  
"I've known Mr. Donlow longer than you... 'Well done' isn't one of his greatest comments."  
  
"... Can I just ask you one thing?"  
  
Fujin looked straight at him, masking her confused look, but keeping her confused voice, "Yes...?"  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Trust you?" she repeated. He nodded, "Wh... what do you mean?"  
  
Seifer shrugged, "If I told you something, would you trust me?"  
  
She slouched back in her chair, and gave him a look through the corner of her eye, "Shoud I?"  
  
"That's up to you."  
  
Fujin closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Without opening them she replied, "Yeah, I guess I do."  
  
"Then trust me, we did fine."  
  
She smiled... he wouldn't lie to her.  
  
"Hey, uhh, my aunt sent me some ti--"  
  
A loud ringing blared through the room. It was a familiar, horrible, annoying sound to hear at school, (but still better than "Pop Quiz!" on a Monday Morning) the fire bell.  
  
Their teacher instructed them immediately to line-up single file at the door. He led them through the halls and out of the building. The whole school stood outside on the sports field in silence.  
  
Well... it wasn't like anyone obeyed the silence rules.  
  
"So... how are the lyrics going?" he asked, hoping Fujin forgot the sentence he started earlier. It was practically asking her out. Hell, it WAS asking her out. And if she agreed to go, looking back at it wouldn't be fun... "Oh, we went to a three-and-a-half-hour play, it was a helluva lotta fun!"  
  
"Honestly..." Fujin looked disappointed, "Not very well."  
  
"Writer's block?" she nodded, "Don't worry, it's not that hard to get rid of... just need some good inspiration, it isn't too hard to find these days."  
  
Fujin held her arm, "Like... a movie or music... or something?"  
  
"... You like Shakespeare???"  
  
---  
  
*dies* That was HORRIBLE!!   
  
KOS-MOS: *voice dripping with sarcasm* Oh, really, you think so?  
  
I know it's going nowhere, but it'll start to pick up... soon. High School hit me like a ton of bricks, taking up all my writing time (not to mention my video game time and wasting time time!) v_v Not to worry, soon, they'll have their first date, the singing competition, and guess what else is coming up soon!?  
  
KOS-MOS: *excited* Suicide!? ^____^  
  
NO!!  
  
KOS-MOS: ;_;  
  
Their first kiss! ^_____^  
  
KOS-MOS: *holds up little flag that says (in font size 1): Saifuu* Woo-hoo.  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


End file.
